A Feather's Heart
by Apple Of Eris
Summary: A young genius with an ability to make any animal (or bug) fall in love with her finds herself in her favorite anime, Naruto. After a near brush with death, she has to join the storyline and make sure everyone stays alive. Self-insert OC. Mildly OOC characters at times.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Just a warning before you begin, this isn't the best writing and there might be some punctuation problems. I'll be reading every review anyone posts and I'll listen to you guys with all of my eyes and brain.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any music or anime mentioned in this story.**

* * *

I gazed silently at the overly colorful kids' room ceiling. I often wished I had a more mature room that was at least only three colors, hey I'd even take black, pink, and green to color the huge and cluttered room. Unfortunately, due to my "condition," I couldn't express that desire. See, I have a rare condition called "I don't want to talk to stupid people." Okay, that's not a real condition, I call it that because _I don't want to talk to stupid people._ I love people, I really do. I just… don't like the ones who point out very obvious things like; "animals like you," "you're tiny!" "How do you sleep with so many bugs?" "It's amazing you can communicate with them like they're human," and my least favorite, "you're pretty anti-social." All of these comments have come from my parents, the one and only couple that gave birth to an odd child like me, and continues to support it. Clearing up any confusion still remaining, I have a unique ability to attract pretty much every animal and bug in the vicinity as if I'm a literal magnet for it.

Besides having restrictions like, I can't leave the house unless I'm wrapped up without an inch of skin showing, I can't play with anyone my age, if a bug crawls into my bed and turns out to be a mutated science experiment that might turn me into Spiderman I _have_ to give it back and not keep it as an odd pet. Besides that I'm strictly forbidden from entering the library from now on, this rule was placed because I went in and spent an entire month in there and read every single book including dictionaries and school textbooks, let's just say I scared them half to death because they couldn't find me anywhere and the library was huge and 'locked.' I'm also not allowed to eat anything with sugar, because even more things end up attracted to me.

On top of all of that ridiculousness, I was only six, _six_ I'm only a little kid that can barely get dressed by herself!(I do have a great fashion sense by the way.) I've been called a genius by my parents' friends, people who come to look at my condition always say, "You'll tell everyone I was your savior, right?" as if they actually helped me, as if I was young enough to be gullible enough to take accept their idiotic request. None of them actually had a solution for my little "problem" that actually helped to solve my loneliness.

Despite of my annoying "outside" life, I had one real freedom. I was allowed to do whatever I wanted over the internet. Eventually, I found the world of anime. My favorite world ever. I watched a large variety of them ranging from kids shows like Avatar the Last Airbender, to things as violent as Attack on Titan, from as sad as Angel Beats and Clannad: After story to happy shows like Lucky Star, Nichijou, and Lovely Complex, as funny and exciting as, well, Angel Beats, and Yuyu Hakusho, to Kiba and the middle of Nabari No Ou. One of my favorites is Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.

I've seen pretty much every episode and movie of the show and it was a bit childish and dumb at most times, but I fell in love with the characters and found myself grinning like a psycho every time the main knucklehead said "Believe it!" or "I'm going to be Hokage!" I even memorized practically every opening.

Speaking of music, songs are another huge part of my life, I've memorized hundreds of songs and I just loved to try and sing an entire one by memory. I'd succeeded with my challenge many times already. The occasional time a mouse or rare snake ends up in my room, I'd sing them some songs I'd memorized.

I still laid on the floor staring at the ceiling on a particularly boring day, just thinking of how Naruto was going to beat the evil Madara. (In case you haven't gotten it already, _**SPOILERS**_ ) I sat up when I heard a knock at the door and immediately felt dizzy. I ignored it as the knock came again and I rose to my feet. I should've just laid down again because when I did stand up, ice picks shot through my brain and exploded behind my eyes, igniting my brain in excruciating agony. I fell back to the floor with a thump and passed out quite quickly.

*~ (O.O) ~*

I vaguely remember a conversation with… an angel? I also remember hearing the words "lots and lots of power," but when I awoke I was standing in the midst of a battle between ninja. _Freaking ninja. Ninja._ Millions of fanfictions raced through my mind as I thought of how I was immediately in an anime universe. But, I need to calm down and- _jeez that hurt!_ A kunai skimmed my shoulder and it hurt. _A lot._

Well, ditch calm, why the heck were weapons flying from nowhere and why were random shadows fighting all around me? Actually, who am I? _Well, I'm kinda screwed if I don't even know my name, huh?_ My thoughts swirled around, trying to remember something, trying to dodge random weapons, getting as far as possible from all of these fights.

 _That's it._ I thought as I took off running in a random direction. I broke through the trees and what met my eyes was a horrible sight. Burning buildings, screaming people, _dead_ people, fighting everywhere, and fleeing civilians. _Wow, perfect time to wake up with amnesia._ I snapped back to reality when someone grabbed me and swung me over their shoulder. I let out a grunt and didn't fight against the grip as they carried me far from the burning village, not succeeding in saving me from the horror.

 _What a damn exciting day. Hopefully this won't last long, I'm really tired._ With that my eyes closed and I passed out against a comforting back.

* * *

 **That was a lot shorter than I wanted it to be, and way too much writing and description. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I'm posting a lot faster than I expected. Anyway, keep reviewing! Constructive sandwiches are parties for my imagination.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I only own my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

As my eyes flickered open everything came rushing back to me. I winced at the flood of information and I sat up to look around. A muddy and blood crusted vest fell off as I rose to a sitting position. I began gazing around soaking in my surroundings.

There were trees everywhere and two people sitting by a fire, only their backs visible, and hushed voices keeping their words from being heard. The one on the left was an adult and he was in a black outfit with a familiar swirl on the shoulders. The other was a youth with an age ranging from nine to thirteen. He was pretty small, but he had an odd air of maturity and intelligence around him.

I slowly stood up and began walking over to them. I reached towards the adult's shoulder so I could give him a tap and draw his attention. My expectations were shot down immediately when I found a short sword creating a line of blood on my neck. His blood red eyes quickly calmed and he pulled the sword back and sheathed it. The two were suddenly asking me rapid fire questions and making sure I was okay.

"What's your name, kid?" the question came from the adult as he crouched in front of me with a smile, I couldn't smile back due to the large mix of emotions in his eyes.

"I don't know." I mentally facepalmed, "I mean, my name is Ziela." I internally sighed with relief.

 _How suspicious is saying "I don't know" to a question you obviously know? Also, why haven't you planned this out already?_ I mentally scolded myself.

 _What time did I have to plan? In case you weren't paying attention, we woke up on a_ freaking battlefield _._

 _Cool off, I was talking about imagining being in a situation like this._

 _Oh, sorry._

 _I forgive you._

I finished my inner conversation and found they were both staring at me intently, and with worry. I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head, _did I miss something important?_

 _Yeah, idiot, they asked if you were okay._

"Are you okay?" the kid asked, moving his face inches to mine.

"I'm fine, how are you?" I tried to sound as cheerful and childish as possible.

"I-I'm fine, thank you."

 _Is it just me, or is his face red?_

 _It's just you._

"So, how's the weather?"

"Cold."

"Sure is."

Another odd silence settled over us as we stared at each other, his face red, mine lifted in a polite grin.

"You two are odd ones, alright." the ninja dude said with a grin as he patted us on the head.

*~ (O.O) ~*

 _Who said I'm anti-social, huh?_

 _Quit getting excited about your pathetic achievement, any normal kid could easily talk to a kid a bit older than them like that._

 _He's like, three years older than me._

 _No, he's like four or five years older than you._

 _How old is he?_

 _I dunno, somewhere between nine and thirteen?_

 _Then are you implying I'm four or five?_

 _I'm not just implying, you_ are _just four or five._

 _Huh?_

 _I already said it, stop making me repeat myself, idiot._

 _But, I'm six?_

 _No, you're not._

 _Wow, I must be in a new universe or something._

 _You are._

 _Okay, what's the universe called?_

 _Naruto._

 _You'll have to provide proof to support that ridiculous answer._

 _You've seen plenty. Kunai nicked your shoulder, ninja, and the headband on that shinobi that saved you._

 _So? Some crazy cosplayers._

 _The swirl on his uniform shoulders and vest are the same from the show._

 _Still, cosplaying._

 _How is he jumping through trees carrying two kids?_

 _Parkour expert!_

 _How did he know how to treat your cuts?_

 _He's also a doctor!_

 _Fine. I give up. You may be a so-called genius, but you're one heck of an idiot._

 _Well you're just my brain, so aren't you a part of that idiot?_

 _Silence._

 _It isn't silent if you just say the word._

 _Crickets chirping._

 _Still isn't working._

 _What disappears as soon as you call for it?_

 _A cat._

 _Bzz-bzz._

 _Fine, silence?_

 _Exactly._

 _Oh, shush._

 _I'm trying to._

 _You're giving me a headache._

 _Same here, idiot._

 _You just insulted yourself._

 _Marshmallows!_

…

…

 _Huh?_

 _Marshmallows!_

 _Okay, just shush._

 _Aye, aye, cap'n._

As my longest self-conversation yet ended, I took notice of what I missed while I was talking to myself. The ninja dude was carrying the two of us on his back and we were moving pretty fast through the trees as something came into sight.

 _Jesus, you were right._

 _Wasn't that guy Spanish or something?_

 _Who?_

 _Jesus? (he-zeus)_

 _Who is that?_

 _Never mind._

"Welcome to Konoha, kids." Cheerfully said the guy carrying us.

 _[This line has been deleted due to inappropriate language.]_

 _Haha, I figured you'd react like that._

 _You were right._

 _Whoever said I wasn't? Oh, right, you._

He landed on the ground and let us slide off of his back. I scratched my throat self-consciously as I slowly walked behind the guy who saved me. The kid grabbed my hand and comforted me-or himself-by squeezing it. We walked forward and were stopped abruptly at the gate.

"Who're you bringing into the city, Quin?" a voice made us all halt before we stepped over the line into the city.

The dude with the bandage over his nose stepped in front of us.

"I brought back survivors."

They both turned around to look at us (but it felt like they were only looking at me), their eyes were piercing and curious. I ducked behind the kid and peeked out at the two of them, honestly nervous. The guy who stopped us smiled and motioned for me to come forward. I looked up at the newly named Quin and went forward at his nod.

The guy crouched down and I stopped in front of him. He smiled and rubbed my head.

 _I wasn't really expecting that._

 _Same here._

I smiled back and stepped forward to follow as he motioned for me to come. As we walked through the town, he pretty much gave me a tour on what was what, where was what, and significant people that were out and walking around. I kind of just let his voice fade into the background as I gazed around finding things that were familiar from the show.

"So, how old are you, kiddo?" his voice yanked me out of my thinking and I looked up at him.

"I think I'm four." I answered with full honestly.

"You think?"

"I have amnesia." Okay, that one was a lie.

"I see. Do you want to stop by the hospital before we visit the Hokage?"

"We're going to see the Hokage?"

"I guess we're seeing the Hokage, then."

I smiled widely and followed him through the streets to reach the tower. When we reached it, the building was so much larger than it looked in the anime. I was getting more and more excited as we climbed the stairs. The dude left and Quin stepped forward to knock on the door.

"Come in." came from the other side.

Quin opened the door and stepped in followed by me and the kid. I caught my breath when I saw the four people waiting along with the Hokage. I stepped in and stood beside my two friends as I stared at them in awe. They were so cool in person, and it makes me so sad remembering what happens to them all.

"Who're the kids, Hokage-sama?" asked a certain yellow haired legend.

"Yes, who are the children, Quin?" asked the Hokage.

* * *

 **Words rule the planet, and reviews help my imagination.**

A/N: **So, I think this was mostly inner conversation. I changed one of the genres to humor because my siblings burst out laughing while reading it.**

 **P.S. Can anyone guess who the people in the Hokage's office are? (c'mon it's not that hard.) Also, does anyone know why the inner conversations are important?**

*~ (O.O) ~*


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for reviewing and reading this far!**

 **Response and thanks (I won't do these forever, just for the first four or so chapters):**

 **MYHEARTFEELSDEADINSIDE: what's so woah? I'll make it even better. Ty for being my first reviewer.**

 **Lightman1337: Close, but not quite. Thank you, I will keep it up for as long as it lives.**

 **DarkDust27: Thank you, I also like this idea. I'll definitely let it show even more throughout the story.**

 **A/N: Alright, some major points will be revealed here and it might just show how this is going to play out.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any other anime or songs mentioned. I** _ **do**_ **own my OCs.**

* * *

I didn't even worry about how _I_ looked, I couldn't believe they were standing right in front of me.

 _At least you know what time you're in._

 _Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can survive in said time._

 _Jeez, just go talk to one of 'em, make them your ally so they can protect you._

 _I think it's harder than it sounds._

 _Fine, do whatever you want. Go die for all I care._

 _You really hate me, don't you?_

 _Well, no, I_ was _trying to help you._

"Who're you staring at?" a certain Uchiha didn't look very happy.

I jumped and smiled in apology. After that awkward exchange I redirected my attention to the Hokage's words.

"…And we'll be giving them full education and a home. How do you feel about this, children?"

"I'm all for it. Except, I want to be able to stay with Ziela, my little sister." The kid moved over to rest his hand atop my own.

"Um, when did I become your younger sister? I don't think I even know your name, I don't think." I wasn't trying to be mean but I couldn't find any other way to say it.

"Hmm, I think we should restart our introduction." Quin broke in suddenly.

"Hello, Ziela, my name is Zane."

"Hello, Zane and Ziela, my name is Quin."

"Nice to meet you both officially." I responded with a smile.

"So, brother or no?" Zane.

"Sure." I smiled happily as I faced him.

"So, are you three ready for you mission?" asked the Hokage, directed at the famous ninja to our left.

"Wait, mission? And why do you guys look so serious?" I was freaking out a bit.

"We're in the middle of a war." The medical ninja explained gently with a smile.

 _Crap._

 _Told ya so._

 _When did you "tell me so"?_

 _Nyeh heh heh._

 _Come on! Answer!_

 _Nope._

 _I don't like you._

 _I don't like you, either._

"What's their mission?" I asked Hiruzen with genuine curiosity, but also hoping my thoughts were wrong.

"Something bridge." When he answered his teammates began glaring at him.

I felt all of the heat drain from my face.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Quin had worry tinging his voice.

"Let me go, too!" The surprise on their faces would've set me on a laughing fit if it had been any other time.

"Huh? Hell no, kid." Quin really wasn't up to letting me go, I knew that just from the look on his face.

"Okay then. Where's our house, Hokage-sama?"

*~ (O.O) ~*

Quin didn't look happy even with that smile on his face as he led us to our apartment building. I was feeling my idiocy as we walked through the town. Why the hell would they even consider me coming along? I'm only an s- no, in this world I'm only a four year-old. Zane was gazing at me with worry and he looked just as unhappy at my request as Quin did.

Quin halted at the apartment room and flashed away after handing Zane a sealed letter. Zane opened the door and it revealed a dark, lonely, ridiculously bare, and ridiculously large seven room apartment with two floors, a balcony, and a full stocked kitchen. I didn't even say anything to Zane as I went to an empty bedroom and collapsed in the bed.

 _Idiot, of course they wouldn't let you come along._

 _Shut up, I blurted it out before I actually thought about it._

 _I can get you to Obito before he dies._

 _How?_

 _Give me control._

 _Huh? But you're my brain._

 _Have you felt your own chakra yet?_

 _Is it the fuzzy stuff that feels like I just drank a massive pot of hot chocolate?_

 _Yes._

 _There's your answer._

 _Now, do you feel two different kinds?_

 _Well, half of it is warm, fuzzy, and comforting, while the rest is cold, angry, and extremely powerful._

 _Congratulations you found me._

 _So, you_ aren't _part of me?_

' _Well, I am, I support you and keep you from exploding yourself with your huge chakra reserves.'_

 _But was I born with you sealed inside of me?_

' _No, I've only existed for the short time you've been in this world.'_

 _So, what_ are _you?_

' _I'm a tailed beast.'_

 _Hah, like I'll believe that._

' _No really, check your stomach you have a seal much like Naruto's.'_

I rolled onto my back and yanked the covers over my head. I pulled up my dirty t-shirt and felt heat drain from my face, seeing a nearly if not exact replica of the seal on Naruto.

 _Holy purple cows pooping out pancakes._

' _Where'd you come up with that one?'_

 _I'm a_ _ **JINCHURIKI!**_ (I added in bold and underlining because it was such an important moment.)

' _No, duh, Sherlock. We've already established this.'_

 _AAHHHH!_

' _Jeez, calm down.'_

 _HOW CAN I POSSIBLY CALM DOWN?_

' _I'm going to take over your body and destroy everything you hold dear.'_

…

' _Muahaha.'_

…

' _Haha.'_

 _I get it already, you can stop playing generic villain now._

' _It calmed you down, though.'_

 _Good job._

' _Thank you.'_

 _So, how many tails do you have?_

' _OVER NINE-THOUSAND!'_

 _Dragon Ball Z!_

' _Anime for the win!'_

 _Woo!_

' _Haha, you're awesome.'_

 _Thank you. But seriously, how many tails do you have?_

' _I dunno, I don't even know what I look like.'_

 _Oh, I don't know what I look like, either. Do think my appearance has changed since coming into this world?_

' _You have really, really, really long hair.'_

 _How do you know that?_

' _Every time we walk somewhere, there's this odd pulling at our head. I think it's because of hair.'_

 _There's a bathroom attached to our room, should I go check and see?_

' _Are you sure you aren't too lazy?'_

 _Yeah, this seems kind of fundamentally important._

' _Let's go see what we look like!'_

 _I don't need motivation._

' _Who says I don't?'_

 _Why would you need motivation?_

' _I wanna know what I look like. I've never had an actual appearance.'_

 _Alright, let's go._

I crawled out of my warm bed and stepped gently into the bathroom. I closed the door softly and flicked on the lights.

I stepped in front of the mirror that was placed over the sink and I stared at the reflection of the wall behind me, forgetting how damn short I was. I tipped the trashcan over and used it as a stool to look into the mirror. I properly looked at the adorable and potentially gorgeous girl staring back.

My hair was white and so freaking long, it fell into a small pile behind me on the ground even being on the trashcan, strands of the white hair fell over my face and created an illusion over my left eye. My eyes were a multitude of colors and still changing as they adjusted to the bright light of the newly illuminated room. The one not covered was grey with flecks of blue and green, and lines of gold shot out from the center, additionally my pupils weren't black, they were a very dark purple that was so close to black it nearly didn't matter. My covered eye looked like it was glowing with the white strands hovering over it. It was bright blue with lines of silver shooting from a nearly black pupil and it was amazing watching it slowly change to look like my other eye.

' _You're beautiful.'_ I could hear the sorrow through the words.

 _Not just me, we share this body, friend._ WE _look beautiful._

' _Thank you, Ziela.'_ The sorrow shifted to joy and thankfulness.

 _No problem, -what do I call you?_

' _Call me Spiderman.'_

 _That one wasn't very funny._

' _Yeah, it sucked.'_

 _Seriously, what can I call you?_

' _You came up with a name, yours are pretty, miss Ziela.'_

 _How about Zerizadon?_

' _That's a guy's name.'_

 _I know!_

' _Not a long one or hard to pronounce please.'_

 _Too late, you asked for a name._

' _No, I want to be able to spell and say my name.'_

 _Zilphaieya!_

' _Huh?'_

 _Zil-fie-ee-yuh._

' _I guess that better than some of the other ones you've come up with.'_

 _I know, right? I made a dragon named Shadelan-something. I couldn't pronounce or even remember the rest of that dude's name._

' _Thank every god out there you didn't come up with another name that long for me.'_

 _Would you still like me to?_

' _Oh, gods, please no.'_

 _Stop complaining, you're starting to hurt my feelings. I spent a good three hours thinking of how to spell and pronounce it._

' _That means it's too long.'_

 _Drop it._

' _What else can two idiots talk about other than insulting each other?'_

 _Hm, maybe about chakra since you know so much more about it._

' _Let's go back to bed first, this room is frigid.'_

 _You're right, what insane blockhead turned on the AC?_

' _The only other one you live with.'_

 _Oh wait, does AC actually exist here?_

' _I don't think so.'_

 _Jutsu?_

' _Kekkei Genkai?'_

 _Unlikely._

' _Think of Haku.'_

 _That was sad._

' _His attack, moron!'_

 _Oh. Does Zane have that, do you think?_

' _Unlikely, but uncertain.'_

 _Maybe he's like Hitsuguya from Bleach?_

' _Captain Hitsuguya.'_

 _Shush._

' _No.'_

 _Okay, then sing something._

' _No.'_

 _I give up._

' _Success!'_

I walked towards the source of the cold, to the other room on this level. I grabbed the doorknob and hissed at the pain when the cold burned my hand.

' _Try coating it in chakra?'_

 _Coating what?_

' _Your head. You freaking beep! Your hand!'_

 _Good idea._

I coated my hand in chakra a lot slower than I would've liked and I grabbed the doorknob with a different hand. I slowly turned it and opened the door. A fresh blast of artic air hit me full force, and I was immediately thankful I wasn't in any kind of pajamas. Zane was lying on the bed, his face scrunched in pain and fear, and his whole body shaking. I pressed the chakra coated hand on his shoulder and he leaped awake, a sharp ice-covered hand pressed into my chest. He immediately gasped and everything melted as his chakra levels shot down.

He let out a literal shriek and pushed his hands to the wound to stop the bleeding, futilely. I gently calmed him and put my hand to the wound, my mind a lot less calm than I was outwardly. In reality, not what Zane saw, inside my head was a level-whatever is highest-hurricane trying to keep myself from dying.

 _Any ideas, Zil?_

' _A nickname already, eh?'_

 _This is a life or death situation, right now._

' _Let me take over for a moment, I'll heal you.'_

I physically felt my consciousness shift as another was pushed to the front. I looked down at my bloody hand and saw the green energy of medical ninjutsu stitching the gap in my skin. It also felt really nice, like… hot chocolate? Yeah, everything warm and fuzzy is a cat, a dog, or hot chocolate.

' _My vessel is going insane.'_

 _Shut up and do your job._

' _No.'_

 _Huh?_

' _I said no.'_

The energy left and my hand dropped down to reveal an angry pink line signifying where I was just bleeding out from.

 _You suck._

' _Right back at ya.'_

 _Where'd the fuzzy atmosphere go?_

' _You did_ not _just liken me to a disgusting animal.'_

 _Akamaru would cry! And no, I didn't. I likened you to a warm beverage._

' _You suck.'_

 _Right back at ya._

"Hey, big bro, I'm going back to sleep. Stay warm and don't have any more nightmares, okay?" I smiled and gave him a brief hug.

He just nodded and watched me leave the room.

I took a quick, warm shower before putting on a random nightgown I found in the closet and I crawled back into bed. I curled into a ball and fell asleep without a word from my newest friend.

* * *

 ***yawn* That took two hours... I'm going to write ever single flipping day except Thanksgiving this break. Maybe I'll even get TWO chapters posted!**

 **A/N: So, this chapter was way longer than I expected. That is in no way a bad thing. The longer it is, the better I feel about my writing skills. Any guesses on how many tails this newly existant tailed beast has?**

 **Reviewing makes the little animals that carry pixels in our screens happy. MAKE THEM HAPPY.**

*~ (O.O) ~*


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I got two chapter's up today. Just a warning for this chapter, it's got some childish squabbles between Zil and Ziela, and the characters are a bit awkward. This takes place in one room and it's random.**

 **Reviews are love, reviews are life. Give this story love and life, post a review and help out the author's imagination.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any anime or music mentioned in this story. I DO own my OCs.**

* * *

' _Wake up.'_

 _No._

' _Yes.'_

 _I said no._

' _Pizza.'_

 _Quit killing my heart by talking about nonexistent edible items._

' _Fish.'_

 _Random much?_

' _Ice. Cream.'_

 _Shut up already._

' _Kakashi is trying to kill you.'_

 _He's on a mission._

' _Huh? No he's not.'_

 _Yes he is…_

' _Oi, amnesia head, you've been asleep for about a week from chakra exhaustion and internal damage.'_

 _Huh?_

' _You. Are. In. The. Hospital.'_

 _Oh. When'd you wake up?_

' _I felt a probe try to read your memories, but I forcefully severed their connection.'_

 _Did you kill them?_

' _I don't kill people on a whim.'_

 _You would've been protecting me, though._

' _Did you_ want _me to kill them?'_

 _No._

' _Then why are you arguing?'_

 _Because I don't want to wake up._

' _Idiot.'_

 _Oi, harsh._

' _Moron.'_

…

' _Butthead.'_

…

' _Fish face.'_

 _Perfect Kisame description._

' _Ali-guh-tor.'_

 _What kinda pronunciation is that?_

' _Beeeeeeeeeeep.'_

 _My brain started censoring you._

[Deleted.]

 _Quit cussing already, would you?_

' _No, *beep*.'_

 _Every parent out there hates you._

' _*Beep*.'_

 _Fine, I'll wake up if you tell me your opinion on this situation and explain_ why _Kakashi wants to kill me._

' _So, when you got stabbed by Zane, and then I healed you, there were three unforeseen events. One, the lingering chakra from Zane coated your heart and started killing you. Two, the chakra I used to heal did something weird and it made a weird rock shield over where you were cut and it has now been declared cancerous. Three, there were two ANBU keeping watch outside the apartment and after you fell asleep they came in and arrested Zane.'_

 _Jeez._

' _Jeez.'_

 _Situational opinion?_

' _It's a ton of BS. Zane was released after a thorough mind reading, proven he didn't mean to freeze the apartment building, you were brought to the hospital, Rin and Kakashi returned without Obito and he thinks you knew what was going to occur and he thinks you didn't try to help, so he's waiting for all of your visitors to leave so he can interrogate you on if you knew Obito was gonna die or not. Also, the Hokage is beginning to suspect you know more than you let on and you're more powerful than your actions showed. The second one is my fault, I forcefully pushed an invader out of your mind and surrounded you in cakra-cancer chakra-and let two tails out to scare them. But then I forced the cakra back inside and we're laying in a hospital room being watched by Minato, Kushina-the nosy miss, Kakashi, Rin, Hokage, Jiraiya, a bunch of ANBU, and last I heard Tsunade was coming back in a few minutes. By the way, they all know you're awake and they're beginning to get impatient. Good luck, I'm pulling out.'_

 _Huh?_

" _See ya.'_

 _Assistance required, jerk._

' _Nope, you're on your own.'_

 _At least listen._

' _That's as far as I'm going.'_

I blinked my eyes open and looked towards them, "Good morning, how are you?" I honestly couldn't see anyone except Kakashi.

"What do you know?" he sounded really impatient.

"Huh?"

"Did you know Obito would die?"

"Who's Obito?"

"Quit playing the fool."

 _Shoot, I don't remember him being so angry after Obito's death._

' _I ain't helpin'.'_

I rubbed my eyes again and looked at him clearly, "Why are you mad? Also, do I know you?" he was actually quite uncomfortably close to my face.

"Calm down, Kakashi, she's just a kid." Rin placed a hand on the angry teen's shoulder and pulled him back.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around again. Kakashi, Rin, Hokage, Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, Quin, Zane, and Jiraiya. Jeez, too many powerful people in one place. Heh, not exactly the ideal situation.

"Why are there so many people glaring at me?" I really was trying my hardest to not sound as afraid as I was.

"Ziela, do you have a tailed beast sealed inside of you?" Zane asked as he gripped one of my hands.

 _Zil? What do you want me to say?_

' _What do you want to say?'_

 _I want to tell all of them everything right now._

' _I'll stick with you no matter what happens. I can blast you outta here real quick, just give me the word.'_

 _Thank you._

' _No problemo.'_

 _Oh, and try not to go blasting anything. But, if it is needed for an immediate escape don't hurt anyone, and run straight for wherever you think the Akatsuki are._

' _Gotcha.'_

"Yes."

A sigh went around the room and Zane looked horrified.

"What? She doesn't like killing people." I tried my hardest once more to try and act clueless.

"How do you know this?" Quin was next to crouch in front of me and look worried.

"I talk to her all the time." At their new expressions I quickly cleared it up, "I mean, I thought it was just me talking to myself at first, but then she started answering things I didn't know about, like how to control chakra. She also pointed out how I distinguish her chakra from mine."

More of a bad expression.

"She also tries really hard to protect me. When I was in the middle of that fight when people were attacking the village she was asleep. She also healed my chest when Zane accidentally cut me. Oh, and she keeps me company when I'm feeling sad or lonely, she…" Zane cut me off by wrapping me in a hug.

"Calm down, Ziela." Quin patted me on the head and ruffled my hair.

"Oh, I was freaking out."

I looked up at everyone else and paled at the looks they had. The Hokage looked solemn and thoughtful, Tsunade looked mad at… something, Jiraiya looked pretty serious as he whispered something to the curtains, Minato was staring at my thoughtfully, I had no way to read what Kushina was thinking, Kakashi was arguing with Rin via whispers.

 _So, what now?_

' _Not a clue.'_

 _They might end up making me show them the seal or letting you take over my consciousness._

' _I'll beat them up.'_

 _No you won't._

' _Yes I will.'_

 _Nuh-uh._

' _YOU IDIOTIC CHILD LET ME TALK TO THEM!'_

 _You already said you weren't gonna help._

' _It ain't help, I'm gonna hinder you goal of world peace.'_

 _Whoever said I was striving for world peace?_ A frown crossed my face and I felt my anger rising.

' _Any stupid goody two-shoes like yerself would wanna!'_

 _You're making me really mad._ I was going into warning, my glare at the wall was burning a hole in the wallpaper, literally.

' _You think you're so special, moping around because you can't get back to your own world.'_

 _Maybe I should try to get back to my own world, because you'd be gone!_

' _Brat!'_

 _Psycho!_

' _Idiot!'_

 _Moron!_

' _Die already!'_

 _Disappear!_

' _Go be friends with your little fuzzy buddies.'_

 _You just return to wherever you came from, you shouldn't even exist._

' _And you shouldn't have ever been born, you're a damn freak of nature.'_

 _Zil… you took it too far._

' _I don't give a rat's butt!'_

 _Alright then._

I halted our conversation and slumped trying not to cry, none of the others would know how to solve this problem.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rin's soft voice asked as she came over. Zane pulled back and Quin looked at me from his place on the bed beside me.

Everyone's attention suddenly snapped back to me and I attacked the tears on my face with the collar of my hospital gown and sat up perfectly straight, "What do you mean?"

"You were about to cry, weren't you?"

I opened and closed my mouth a few times but nothing came out and the tears started forming again. Rin moved around Zane and sat down beside me, genuinely worried.

I nodded, "Was it something they said to you?" Rin looked me directly in the eye, not accusing.

I nodded again, "Zilphaieya, the tailed beast, said 'you shouldn't even exist, you're a damn freak of nature.' I did start the whole argument, but she really hit the nail on the head with that one." I let out a dark chuckle and smiled sadly.

"Did you try to apologize to her?"

"Kind of."

"What did you say?"

"'Zil… you went too far.' I would've continued with 'I know I was wrong, but that was genuinely hurtful.' Then the apology and make up would've continued from there."

"So planned out the entire rest of the conversation."

I nodded again.

"Have you calmed down?"

I blinked in surprise, "I'm not crying anymore!"

"Oh my, gosh, you're so adorable." Her voice was barely audible.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing. Anyway, Kakashi had a question for you. Did you know Obito was gonna die?"

I frowned and spent an entire minute debating whether or not to tell her. I very slowly began to nod.

' _After I fulfill this promise, I'm going to do whatever I want.'_

 _Huh? What're you-_

The hospital room disappeared and I was sitting in a dark space, the smell of earth and blood all around me. Teleportation. Jeez, she's so over powered. Why was she so freaking random? Also, where am I?

I heard something and I very slowly calmed my breathing and my heart to listen closer to the sound. It was another's breathing. I very slowly crawled through the pitch black to where it was coming from. I reached its irregular and pained inhaling.

"Hello?" I quietly asked, my voice was less than a whisper but it still came out in a shout's volume in the near silence.

"Who's there?" A voice asked.

"Just a kid. What about you?"

"Heh, just a dying idiot."

"But what's your _name_? Mine is Ziela."

"That's a pretty name. I guess it doesn't really matter now, but mine's Obito."

 _Holy beep what the beep you beeper!_

' _Go away I'm tired.'_

* * *

 **Yeah... I left it on a cliffhanger.**

 **A/N: So, this is my second longest chapter so far, I'm sorry about the blocky typing on the conversations and movements of the characters. She is gonna be in soooooo much trouble when she returns to the village after saving Obito. I also somehow ended up giving Zil an accent. How many tails should she have, and what emotions should she emerge on? Also, I plan on making all of the characters SUPER overprotective of her, because her powers don't just work on animals and bugs.**

 **This kid is so flippin' adorable in my imagination, though she might not be as cute from just the descriptions.**

 **Opinions are sentences from the mind, from one mind to another give me your opinions on how great or horrible I'm doing! REVIEW!**

*~ (O.O) ~*


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! I honestly never expected to put up a third chapter and now I'm on my fifth. I'm thoroughly amazed with myself.**

 **I know I said I'd only do thanks for the first four chapters, but I got a special one:**

 **DarkDust27: Thank you very much for reviewing every single one of my chapters, I'm hoping this will continue for a long time to come. I'll keep up my story by posting as often as possible.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own Naruto or any of the anime or music mentioned in this story. I _DO_ own my OCs.**

* * *

Obito's breath caught and he began a horrible cough that made my heart twinge.

"Are we friends now that we've been introduced?"

"Yeah we are, kiddo."

"Can I see what you look like if we're friends?"

"You don't wanna see what I look like."

"I promise no matter what you look like, we'll still be friends."

"Sure, but you gotta find some light, first."

I summoned a ball of chakra in my hands and it very slowly lit up letting me get a good view of the damage Obito had taken from the collapse. I frowned and gazed at him with worry.

His Sharingan eye was missing and his other was probably gone. I scooted closer to him and set the chakra ball on the ground. I genuinely felt my heart aching for the pain he was currently in and the pain he would be in.

"Obito-kun, do you want to go see whatever friends or family you have?"

"Yes."

"Okay then."

"What're you-"

I shoved my hand in his mouth and his reflex to bite down pierced my skin. I immediately pushed chakra out of the holes wincing at the pain of the chakra draining and the place where he bit my hand. I really just needed him to open his mouth for long enough for me to shove my hand in. I was pulling an Uzumaki and I was far from sure it would actually work, but I saw the crushed side of his body inflating and healing. I smiled happily as it fully healed and a white orb formed in his empty eye socket and another in the previously crushed half of his head. I smiled as the first healed and the other closed to heal naturally.

He sat up and looked at me, amazement clear on his face. I smiled right back and fainted as the light died. Well, I saved another main character.

' _Idiot…'_

 _Hi again, Zil._

' _Idiot.'_

 _How are you today?_

' _Pissed.'_

 _Why?_

' _Because of that stupid stunt you pulled with the Uchiha a bunch of crud went down in your body.'_

 _Like what?_

' _Like, chakra coils collapsing and rapidly expanding.'_

 _English for the upcoming angry explanation, please._

' _That means your previous over powered already about to burst chakra coils were replaced with an accomplished adult's chakra coils and now you're even closer to inner explosion because you've got so much more power running through your veins.'_

 _More hot cocoa?_

' _More hot bleeping cocoa!'_

 _Hey, you actually said bleep that time instead of a swear word._

' _Since you're now an OP li'l kid, I gotta up my own chakra usage, which means that rock on your chest spreads, and the chakra around your heart quickens the process.'_

 _Where's my body right now?_

' _At the hospital, every damn doctor with an inch of experience is try'na save yer sorry behind after you saved a damn Uchiha who was gonna die an'ways!'_

 _Sorry._

' _Don't apologize to me, apologize to the people worryin' 'bout ya!'_

 _I get the feeling I won't be waking up any time soon._

' _Well 'course ya won' with_ that _attitude.'_

 _Is Tsunade helping?_

' _So's Rin and Zane, an' even the Fourth that Minato dude, is trying to get you to wake up.'_

 _Wow, everyone?_

' _Ev-er-y-wuh-n.'_

 _That's pretty heartwarming._

' _Your heart better be warming, I barely got enough chakra back soon enough to keep you from dying.'_

 _So why is everyone trying to save me?_

' _You saved an important clan ninja from dying by using chakra to inflate half of his body with chakra. That means you had a tons of chakra, but it also means you had a secret technique only Uzumaki clan members are supposed to be able to use. DUDE, YOUR CHAKRA LEVELS ARE OFF THE CHART FOR A PERSON YOUR AGE, heck, they're off the chart for someone twenty years older than you.'_

 _Who's gonna save the world to-_

' _Don't start singing because you're happy. Actually, don't start singing ever, every bug in existence will come swarming your way.'_

 _That's cool._

' _What is_ WRONG _with you? You're acting funny.'_

 _Honestly, I'm sad._

' _Why?'_

 _I still have to save Rin, and if I keep randomly passing out, that's going to be a real challenge._

' _Yeah, that's gonna happen soon.'_

 _It is?!_

' _Yup, the times match up. Better start recovering.'_

 _Crap._

' _Good reaction.'_

 _So, what else happened while I was out this time?_

' _Minato and Kushina defended you from being put under interrogation by saying you weren't to blame for it and you did much more good than harm, they also said they were gonna adopt you and Zane.'_

 _Crap._

' _What this time?'_

 _Naruto has to exist._

' _No he doesn't, you make a fine hero.'_

 _I'm going to play the toddler "I want a younger sibling" role._

' _If you can hide the fact you're not actually four from them for long enough.'_

 _It's not like I died at twenty like most fanfictions, I died at six._

' _You didn't die though.'_

 _I got a massive headache and passed out. Maybe I'm in a coma?_

' _Have any idea of why that happened?'_

 _Not an inkling of a clue._

' _Gonna wake up soon? Chakra nearly maxed out.'_

 _Yeah. I'll talk to you later._

' _Hearts and hugs, tread carefully, my friend.'_

 _Got it, sis._

' _Sis?'_

 _We are now family. I don't care if you don't like it._

' _I don't like the word "sis."'_

 _Okay then, onee-chan._

' _Just call me sis. It's way better.'_

' _Kay._

*~ (O.O) ~*

I opened my eyes at the perfect moment to be assaulted by every person I saw last time, plus Obito, talking in a torrent of worry and seriousness. I sat up and went to the window. I opened it and stuck a foot up on the sill to climb out.

"Where are you going, missy?" the redheaded woman exclaimed as she marched over to me.

"I'm escaping the noise of this pandemonium. I've already got a headache and this isn't helping." I answered blankly as I hauled myself full way onto the sill.

"Good morning, Ziela!" Obito. "We need to speak with you a moment, child." Hiruzen. "I like this kid!" Jiraiya. "Who unlocked the window?" Kakashi. "Wasn't she tied to the bed?" Quin. "That wasn't very characteristic of her." Zane. "Why'd she go for the window?" Rin. "Glad you're awake." Minato. "So cute…" ANBU who's supposed to be silent. Everyone spoke those words at once causing me to look at the expecting faces one more time before I jumped off the sill only to be caught by Kushina.

"Why the hell'd you do that?! Tryin' to kill yourself?!" her red hair began to rise as she glared at me sitting on the bed she just placed me on.

I paled and quickly explained my actions, "I'm sorry, I was going to land on the ground in a roll and take off running for Ichiraku Ramen, and I'd heard it was good, so I was going to escape to get food and then come back later and deal with the consequences of my actions on a full stomach."

Her stern glare melted into a happy grin, "Well? Let's go! After that you and your brother can get comfortable in mine and Minato's house. I've already picked out a wardrobe and training regimen for you, an even easier one for Zane, because he's nowhere near as smart as you are."

I smiled right back and I slipped on some shorts under my gown and followed her and a slightly protesting Minato out of the room. A couple of people behind us laughed and called out that they were going to tag along as well.

When we got there we had Minato, Kushina, Zane, Quin, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Obito, Kakashi, Rin, and surprisingly, we had an ANBU that probably should've stayed to follow Hiruzen's orders. We all sat down and began ordering, the bill ended up between Quin and the ANBU both having lost a game of rock paper scissors.

It was so nice and peaceful… except… a certain bijuu was giving me the silent treatment, not a word through the whole thing.

 _Zil?_

' _Waazup?'_

 _Are you mad at me?_

' _Huh?'_

 _You haven't said a thing this entire time._

' _Trying not to disturb the silence.'_

 _You don't disturb things at all._

' _What about when I made you cry?'_

 _That was my fault, I lost my temper._

' _Want me to say something funny to cheer you up?'_

 _That would be nice._

' _Alright, finish swallowing your food I don't want you to die.'_

 _You're pretty confident._

' _Indeed I am.'_

 _Alright, hit me._

' _Imagine Itachi.'_

…

' _Is he the only thing you're thinking of? Just his appearance and personality.'_

 _Yep._

…

'…'

…

'…'

…

' _Believe it!'_

I thanked her for giving the food warning because I doubled over laughing and I hit my head on the counter, thankfully not hitting anyone's food bowl. I got so many weird looks from passing people, the people sitting with us, and the owner of the place we were currently eating at. I fell off my stool and curled up on the ground, clutching my stomach and crying silently as I wheezed, out of air to breathe. I finally calmed down and climbed back on my stool with a still huge smile. I thought of the two words again and began laughing again until it sank into a mad giggle. It erupted again the moment I even thought of Itachi, Naruto, or those words.

"Hey, are you okay?" Zane shook my shoulder in worry.

"B-believe it." I snickered.

Kakashi's voice echoed mine in confusion, "Believe it?"

It set off a whole new round of giggling and laughing.

' _Now everyone knows the depth of your insanity.'_

 _Oh my god. How did you think of that?_

' _I came up with it and laughed just like you did.'_

 _You must've been bored._

' _I was, also, I thought I would simply cheer you up with a random comment. I thought I was the only one who thought it was funny.'_

 _I can't breathe 'cause of it!_

I continued to sit there and giggle as they all stared at me. Warm smiles lit up their faces and I knew everything would be fine for the moment. When my crazy bout of confusing laughter ended, I ate about five other large bowls of ramen. Everyone split up afterward and we began our walk to Minato and Kushina's house.

 _Time to deploy little brother plan._

' _This is gonna crack me up.'_

* * *

 **Wow... I wrote and posted not only two chapters in one day, but a hulking THREE.**

 **A/N: I'm really starting to enjoy my comical chapters, I was grinning through this entire chapter, the beginning with Obito and the sad Ziela was an evil grin, planning their pain, but the rest was me grinning and laughing at my own jokes. I can't wait to try this out on the real Itachi and other serious characters. Such as Orochimaru.**

 **Reading makes me feel fuzzy inside, hot chocolate running through my veins and my dog licking my foot, but reviewing bring them all together. SUMMON THE FUZINESS! REVIEW AND MAKE EVERYONE FUZZY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth chapter! Woo! Quick warning before this starts, the main character is an idiot and the action scenes go by a bit faster that the talking.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any other anime or music mentioned. I _DO_ own my OCs.**

* * *

I took a deep breath and popped in between Minato and Kushina, surprising them both. I looked up at the both with a huge grin.

"So, I'm the daughter of you two now, right?" I asked happily.

"That's right, kiddo." Kushina replied smiling back.

"So as your daughter I can make requests I can't make to a random stranger, right?" I looked up at Minato.

"Of course, sweetie!" Kushina said interrupting whatever the Fourth was about to say.

"Can I have a younger brother?"

They both stumbled and halted, their faces going bright red as they looked at each other in surprise.

"That's a lot of-"

"Kushina-san, I know I'm your daughter, but having a kid with Minato, he would be absolutely adorable."

She looked at her husband seeking assistance.

"Ziela-chan, it's a lot of work to have a younger brother and you've already got Zane as an older brother."

"I don't like being youngest, I want a younger brother."

I saw Kushina smile over Minato's head, "We'll think about it, sweetie."

I grinned up at her and dashed forward, to look back at them with a happy giggle, "Well? Let's go see my new home!"

 _Success._

' _That was hilarious!'_

 _I was trying not to laugh, myself._

' _Great job, it's practically solidified.'_

 _Just got to stop Rin from dying by either three-tails or Kakashi._

' _Y'know, if you fail that, someone important may end up dying even if it's yourself.'_

 _I'll let you leak some power through so I can have extra help to stop the turtle._

' _Think you'll be good at seals?'_

 _I do, indeed._

' _Well then, I'll go look over what you watched of the seal Minato used to seal Naruto.'_

 _What?! That's the reaper death seal! I'll come up with my own seal._

' _Are you sure that's possible?'_

 _Haha, no._

' _Idiot.'_

 _Thank you._

' _You're being creepy.'_

 _Arigato._

' _Huh?'_

 _You speak Japanese now, you know what it means._

' _Speakin' of which, how'd you learn Japanese so fast? I thought you lived in America.'_

 _I stayed up four days straight for a massive anime marathon._

' _That was stupid.'_

 _Yeah, I got a gigantic headache after that and I could barely sleep._

' _Your parents sucked.'_

 _As far as I know Minato and Kushina are the closest thing I've ever had to parents._

' _I agree with you there.'_

"So, this is our house, kids!" Kushina's voice brought me from my thoughts.

I gripped the hands of both adults as I walk between them, an excited air coming off of Zane as we walked forward. I smiled in brief nervousness but it died down with warmth flowing from two of my favorite chara-people. Minato unlocked the door and flicked on the lights. We stepped inside and I looked back at my brother, grinning widely and awaiting his entrance.

As soon as he reached the door, I gripped his hand and took off running down the hallway. I flung open a door and pulled him through it. I stood staring at his room, blue was everywhere in different shades. As he went to look through his things in wonder, I went to the yellow door just across from his room. I opened it and saw a baby's room prepared.

' _So, they were already planning to have a kid.'_

 _Yup. I didn't need to help them decide at all._

I went over to another door that I assumed was mine and I opened it cautiously. It revealed a room with light shades of blue and grey, even a bit of green and pink. I smiled and flicked on the lights, everything seemed to fit so much more than my old room. I went to the closet and gazed upon the beautiful outfits poking out at me. These guys had a great house.

 _Not had, they_ have _a great house._

I grabbed a nightgown and replaced my hospital gown and shorts with it. It was just plain white with small stars and moons dotted across it. I had an entire armoire of stuffed animals, some old, some new, a few stained, but even if they were donated, it made me so happy to see how much Kushina and Minato actually cared for me.

I climbed into bed and curled up under the covers, letting my worries fade away as I dreamed of my new life.

*~ (O.O) ~*

I woke up to sirens and a door flying open. I leaped out of bed I rushed over to the ANBU who had come to get me. I slipped right past him and ran outside to see the cause of distress. A massive chakra was off a bit outside the village, in no way close to where I currently was.

I took off faster than any four year-old ever should be able to and ignored the shouts of the elite ninja as he chased after me. I got to the point I was just under the three tails, the pressure crushing me and making it difficult to breathe, but I could vaguely feel Rin's chakra amidst the evil and fear emenating for the turtle-like beast who was currently fighting many Konoha ninja.

 _Know what to do?_

' _Wanna try something?'_

 _What's your plan?_

' _Coat yourself in chakra and touch some part of the monster.'_

 _I think it's just afraid._

' _And what gives you that idea?'_

 _Its chakra feels afraid._

' _Alright, let's just do this.'_

I felt a warm blanket spread over me and it settled over my skin and clothes like an extra layer. I dodged between ninja and eventually made it to the beast. I ran at a tree and ran up the side, flipping off like an actual ninja and I actually landed on the turtle's back.

 _That wasn't dangerous at all!_

' _Strong sarcasm.'_

I gripped a spike and felt something tug at my feet and hands. The purplish chakra mixed with my own seeped into the shell and I stumbled, nearly passing out as if every drop of energy had been drained. I clung to the shell as all sound fled my ears and my vision fuzzed.

'…'

 _What's wrong, Zil?_

' _Hey, would it be okay if you had another creature living in you?'_

 _Huh?_

' _Out of everyone nearby, you're the only one with enough chakra and the capabilities to accept another tailed beast.'_

 _Seriously?_

' _We could just kill it.'_

 _Hell no! Why would you even think of it?_

' _We need to add another seal or combine it with mine.'_

 _Would it be okay to combine two seals?_

' _Well, we'd be fine and comfy, but you'd be under quite a bit of pain.'_

 _Sounds like I'd have constant headaches._

' _That's pretty likely.'_

 _If you don't mind sharing your space I'd be willing to help out._

' _Alright, now for the hard part.'_

 _Hard part?_

' _Just gotta suck an entire bijuu into your stomach.'_

 _That doesn't sound like fun._

' _Give me control, I'll fix this.'_

 _Alright._

' _Oh, wait.'_

 _What?_

' _If you don't survive I'll make sure they all remember you.'_

 _Wh-_

' _Love ya, sis.'_

 _If you or I die the survivor will be haunted forever._

' _Deal.'_

 _Now don't die._

' _Baka.'_

 _Love you too._

My consciousness shifted and I felt chakra shoot out from my forming a cloak, two tails spread out behind me, showing not much power was being released. I knelt down and placed both hands on the shell beneath me. The three-tails had stopped moving and the chakra felt less afraid and less angry, only a peaceful hurricane. My breathing became restricted as more and more chakra was sucked from my energy reserves and then her own.

It took less than three minutes, but when it was done, I was lying flat on my back with burns on my hands and a hole in my nightgown over my stomach where the seal was. I felt the sleeping form of Rin right next to my head.

"Are you okay, Rin?" I asked with a scratchy voice, my throat burning like I just swallowed a flaming stick.

"Ziela?" confusion was shown quite clearly before, "Thank you. Thank you so much, Ziela."

I smiled and took a deep breath. I gasped and stopped breathing, pain erupting as soon as a slight shift was present.

"Rin! Ziela!" a familiar Uchiha's voice called.

His worried face popped up along with Kakashi's and then I heard panting and a mask popped into my sight.

' _Hey, uh, your parents and Jiraiya are here with Tsunade.'_

 _Shoot._

' _I think they're mad at you.'_

 _Yeah, probably._

"Move out of the way all of you!" Tsunade pushed everyone aside and she knelt down beside us, "You idiot, what'd you do?"

 _Zil!_

' _I'm not coming out again.'_

 _Please!_

' _Nope.'_

 _I can't explain alone and my whole body hurts._

' _Fine.'_

Zilphaieya took control again and she sat up, "I sealed the three-tails inside Ziela and forcefully healed Rin enough at the same time so she wouldn't die. Then I had to borrow some of the turtle's chakra to heal Ziela because she was gonna die from chakra overload if I didn't."

"Who are you? You aren't acting like the sweet little four year-old we all know." Jiraiya had very scary joking-don't-lie tone in his voice.

"I'm her tailed beast, Zilphaieya, named by my friend's body which I'm currently borrowing."

"So you're the thing that made her cry?" Obito wasn't happy.

"We've already sorted out that dispute."

"How do we know you didn't plan all of this just to take over and destroy the world?" Only Obito.

"She trusts me with plenty of information, like how she's actually six and she came to this world from a place called America. She knows the future and the far past and she has knowledge of many secrets that should be top secret as in not-even-the-hokage-knows."

At that everyone froze and stared at me.

' _My job here is done.'_

 _What? No!_

' _G'night.'_

 _Zil!_

She sank back and left me to stare at the confused faces before me.

"How could she just say all that and then give me control back?" I frowned and then winced.

"Ziela?" Minato has genuine look of worry on his face.

"Yeah, Zil is sleeping."

"Was she telling the truth?"

"Heh, she was. Though, I'd rather just pass out right here and not wake up again so I don't have to go through all the stuff that follows such an announcement."

"All right, just so we know you aren't lying, has anything changed from your actions and what would they eventually have led to?" Jiraiya honestly just sounded like he wanted to know the future.

"Well, so far, Minato and Kushina weren't supposed to have any kids before their biological one, which will probably prevent their kid from…" I trailed off and went silent before deciding to choose something else. "I saved Obito and he was supposed to be 'saved' by another Uchiha dude who's supposed to be dead, what happened in the future ties in with another thing I changed. Rin was supposed to be killed by Kakashi because some ninjas were trying to make her a weapon and Obito would've come back to the surface just in time to see that. Obito gets super mad at Kakashi and starts plotting to kill him and I think everyone in Konoha. Then in a huge fight he reveals himself and fights a bunch of people but then the hero turns him over to the good side. Then he gets mind controlled and… that doesn't happen for a really long time, so let's talk about something else." I had to stop because all I saw was confusion on their faces.

"What about me? What happens to me?" Jiraiya was immediately in my face.

"You die."

"When?"

"When you go fight a dude named Pein. Though as you leave you know you have a very low chance of fighting him and it's mostly to get information on him so the real hero can beat him."

"What happens to our kid? Do we live a happy life together? Does he die young like most ninja?" Kushina was the next one in my face.

"He finds friends, no, and I have no clue."

"Why don't we live happily together?"

"I think that's going to mess something up, but what the hey. You and Minato die after he's born and the nine-tails gets sealed inside of him. You, Kushina, die because kyuubi kills you while you're protecting N-your kid and using some kind of chain seal. Minato dies because he uses reaper death seal to seal kyuubi inside N-your kid and himself. Your kid lives a pretty miserable life because even though the third says news the kyuubi is inside N-your kid and the fourth was his dad every adult knows he has the kyuubi and they tell their kids to stay away from his so he has no friends. He also fails the Academy exam quite a few times before failing on his last attempt and then a bunch of special stuff happens and he graduates. He gets put on a team with a certain person and he becomes frenemies with a kid named Sakura and another named Sasuke and he slowly befriends tons of people and… I'm stopping there or I'll tell you the whole storyline."

Everyone was staring at me but I couldn't quite identify their expressions, even Rin had sat up to look at me. I felt the heat drain from my face and felt my vision grow fuzzy. I began swaying before a green glow lit up my sight and hot chocolate started warming my limbs and core, easing my pain and allowing me to fully relax and sink into Tsunade's arm.

' _Good job, sis.'_

 _Thank you._

' _I'm sorry.'_ I could feel the tears in her words.

 _I still love you, Z._

' _I… I love you too.'_

* * *

 **A/N: So no one freaks out, Zilphaieya is sad because she put her best and first friend in a lot of pain because she sealed the three-tails inside her. I don't actually think multiple sealed beasts is possible, but she definitely has enough power to keep the two from bursting out and killing everyone. Yeah, she's gonna hold back as much as possible and pretend to be a helpless little kid. I have so many plans for this story that I should probably write down.**

 **Review and Obito will give you a cookie.**

*~ (O.O) ~*


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, hopefully the setting won't come back to the hospital after this chapter. Also, I'm gonna cheat a bit and do a time skip. None of these scenarios actually seem possible, but I'm gonna go with it to set up my character and her few weaknesses.**

 **I decided this is important so I'd like to tell everyone something about the main character: She is indeed a Mary Sue physically and she's gonna need barely any training because she just doesn't need it. However, she will encounter mental problems and she pushes important characters together as to not disturb the flow of the storyline too much.**

 **Okay! No more getting mad at myself for not clarifying all this stuff earlier.**

 **Warning: This chapter has a brief mention of suicide. (Very brief, not even four sentences.)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime or songs mentioned in this story.**

* * *

I woke up in another hospital room and found Tsunade waiting for me, reading a file on a clipboard.

She smiled when I woke up and immediately began talking, "Alright, I'm going to say you were an idiotic genius. You would've died very quickly if you had too little chakra to balance out theirs, and if you failed to mold the two seals it would've resulted in only half of the chakra being sealed and that still would've left a problem. Everything has been explained to the Hokage and he decided you should take a leave from the village and get to know the world as you study on how to control your tailed beasts."

"That's fine with me as long as I can return before Kushina gives birth, and as long as I can join the academy when I return."

"I'll talk to the old man." I got dressed and began to walk out of the room, "your sensei will meet you at the gate, and you don't age."

I stood staring at her wide smile, at the casual way she just told me unbelievable news. I blinked hard and slowly turning back around. I left the hospital still trying to shake off the surprise and utter confusion at the sudden sentence that she spoke.

I decided to make my 'sensei' wait on me and I went to the memorial stone at training ground whatever. I stood in front of the stone and stared at the absence of one very special Obito Uchiha. I smiled gently as the wind picked up and blew a shock of white hair to my left. I felt heat grow in my chest and a clump form in the back of my throat. It was odd, I felt so proud of myself that I'd managed to save two great characters… but… I was so sad. Was it because of something I'd lost? Because I couldn't save every single shinobi, every single civilian?

' _Ziela?'_

 _What's up, Zil?_

' _You saved every single person from the tailed beast, and the war couldn't be helped.'_

 _What are you talking about?_ My inner voice was wavering.

' _You're in Naruto.'_

 _So?_

' _You left your real family for this place.'_

 _Oh. I did, didn't I?_

' _But, Z, keep your chin up. You can live here. You just have to accept it.'_

 _I'll try, you might have to wait a while._

' _I'm patient.'_

 _No you aren't._

' _Oh, shush, we're having a moment.'_

 _We can't have a moment if you lie._

' _Sure we can, just ignore the fact you can tell when I lie and vice versa.'_

 _That's cheating._

' _How do you cheat in life?!'_

 _This isn't life…_

' _Don't you dare finish that!'_

 _This. Is._

' _No no no!'_

 _ANIME!_

' _Oh my god please no more!'_ She was laughing like a maniac and I began smiling.

I turned my face up to the sky and my smile softened further.

 _Thank you, Zil._

' _What for?'_

 _Everything._

' _I'll continue to help you for as long as I can, and don't you dare think otherwise!'_

 _Calm down. I never expected anything else, sis._

' _I thought you were going suicidal on me for a second.'_

 _How'd you gather that?_

' _Cause people say thank you before they die, like "tell momma I love her," or "you've been the best friend ever, bud."'_

 _I personally think-_

' _Don't finish that please, I already know your opinions.'_

 _Alright then._

' _You've been standing here for about an hour.'_

 _I should probably go then, huh?_

' _Yep.'_

 _Then let's go._

I reluctantly turned away from the stone and began walking towards the gate. I took my sweet time getting there. I said hello to literally every person I had seen before and had a few short chats with store owners. When I did make it to the gate, I saw everyone I knew standing there most of them looked more than a little impatient.

I recognized everyone immediately, except one person who was standing by one of the doors, black leather covering his entire body with a long black and purple cloak flat against the door he was leaning on and a hood shadowing his face and eyes. As I got close everyone began glaring at me, especially Quin, Kakashi, and Tsunade.

I smiled and waved, my bag on my back shifting as soon as I do so. I felt myself tipping, but I quickly jerked the opposite direction, tumbling into a building head first. I stood up and brushed myself off, picking up my bag, and continuing on towards them.

"Alright, my new sensei, whoever you are, let us depart!" I called pointing into the distance and marching.

Quin grabbed the back of my collar and I heard Zane giggle slightly. He pulled me backwards and turned me to face him, a very serious look on his face. I smiled in a very childish way and waited for him to start talking. His expression was extremely serious, making my smile falter and drop as he forced my eyes to meet his.

"Ziela."

"Y-yes?"

"Don't eat weird nuts, rocks, berries, or bugs. Some things are very poisonous and it wouldn't be good if you died of your trip."

"Quin." It was my turn to put my hands of his shoulders.

"What is it, Ziela?"

"I'm not a freaking idiot, ya moron. I know that even if I am a kid."

"That's marvelous, kiddo!"

"I hate you even more than I hate Kakashi."

"I know you do, kiddo." With a, "What'd I do?" in the background.

"Just so you know."

"Go talk to your parents."

I obediently walked over to where Kushina and Minato were standing.

I smiled up at my new mother, "Stay healthy."

She ruffled my hair and knelt down. She wrapped me in a big hug and whispered briefly in my ear. When she pulled back I was ready with an assuring and genuinely happy smile. Her own face lit up in a grin.

Minato crouched before me and his usual smile softened into a worried upturn of lips, "You're gonna go far, kid. I know you will."

"Who are quoting?"

"Secret." He put his left index finger up to his lips in a 'shh' manner and then used the same finger to poke the center of my chest.

I smiled up at him as he rested his hand on my head for an entire three seconds. But really, what was up with these two and my head? I then started over to Jiraiya. I stopped before him and froze his grin with the most seriousness I could mutter while I remembered his personality and everything he does in the show.

I ushered his ear closer and I sank fully into the seriousness I needed to reach, "Jiraiya, if I don't make it back before Minato and Kushina have their baby, protect them no matter what. I don't care what order you're given or if you betray the village, keep all three of them alive." I turned to Tsunade, knowing she'd heard, "You too, Tsunade."

They both nodded and Jiraiya poked me on the nose as he smiled in assurance. Tsunade only gave me a nod. The moment was suddenly shattered.

I heard noises of impatience flowing from Obito, and it practically flowed off of him. I chuckled too low for anyone to hear and I walked over to the team. Rin gave me a brief hug before pulling back to watch Kakashi and Obito. The silver-haired kid stood in front of me, not meeting my eyes. Obito poked him between the shoulderblades and whispered omething in his ear. Kakashi's face lit up bright red and he reluctantly opened his mouth.

Ohmygosh, that's adorable. What's he gonna say? "G-good luck on your journey, little *mutter.*"

"Hm? I couldn't here that."

"GOOD LUCK ON YOUR JOUNEY LITTLE SISTER!"

That's why he was embarrassed… wow.

"Thank you, Kakashi. Good luck to you, too." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his torso.

When I pulled back I couldn't help but giggle at the blatant bright red, even smoke was rising from his head. He really needs more social interaction.

Next was Obito. He grabbed me and lifted me in the air, like in Lion King. Jeez, why'd he have to pick me up so high? He laughed and spun me around in circles, ignoring the laughter. He put me on the ground after I shot him a brief glare. He gave me a huge smile and gave me another hug.

"Seeya." I had actually planned on saying a lot to him, but I guess I could tell him when I get back.

I went to the final person I would talk to, the third. I stuck out my hand, requesting a fistbump. He was very confused, along with everyone else.

"Fistbump." A very short explanation.

He gently bumped his fist against mine.

I looked up at him with a huge grin, "Now you can't fail!" I said it very, _very_ loudly.

I then turned and walked towards the gate, barely a step and I was attacked from behind by a hug. I blinked in surprise and turned around to see Zane's teary eyes pleading me to not leave. His silver-blue eyes were glittering brightly. I smiled at him with reassurance and gently pulled away from his grip.

I turned away from them officially and headed out the gate. The cloaked person followed after and took the lead. One or two of those behind were surprised, but I knew they were awake the entire time.

I sighed softly and followed them, successfully looking forward to all that was to come. I had so much to do, I didn't know if I would be ready for some of it, but first I have to train my brain and body to become what I want and need. I would figure everything out from there

I forced friends, family, my past life, and my future out of my mind. I only needed to work forward, possibly looking ahead, but never behind. For Zil if not myself.

* * *

 **Bit shorter than I wanted.**

 **A/N: So, the moods and feelings in this changed at some point in this chapter. Also, I'm too lazy to go back and see if Zane's eyes are actually blue or if I ever gave a description of him at all. I've decided that everyone needs fuzziness. Drink hot coa-coa (no clue how to spell it), bundle up in as many blankets you have, grab your cat and put it on your head, then put your dog on your feet. It is very much needed in this frigid weather. (Though, if you don't have a dog or cat then you can just put stuffed animals all around you. OR you could get a person to lay on your feet. If your cat just plain hates you, just give it wants and leave it alone, no one wants their eyes clawed out.)**

 **Happy Thanksgiving! Merry Christmas, and have a happy New Year. (Happy Hanukkah and every other religion, because I don't want to offend anyone.)**

 **One last thing, I'm very sorry it took so long to post. I started at the last part of Thanksgiving break, but I only got a hundred words down. Then, my school was chaotic, and when I did get a chance I had writers block and only got another sentence. So, I'll try and post again tomorrow, but it isn't certain yet.**

 **Last thing (for real this time), tell me if you guys want to know what happens during her little training break, or if you just want to see her when she gets back.**

 **REVIEWS MAKE EVERYONE WARMER IN THIS FREEZING WEATHER! (MOSTLY ME BECAUSE OF HAPPINESS, BUT BELIEVE IT'S EVERYONE!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I will admit I took _way_ too long to post. I scrambled for a day and a half to get this done. I thought you guys deserved an extra long chapter for your patience, and my lack of honesty with my previous promises of posting. I might not get much done next week either, because I have semester exams. I'll seriously try over winter break to get at least two chapters out. I might do another posting frenzy like over Thanksgiving.**

 **Magic! *~(O.O)~***

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own Naruto or any other songs or video games or anime mentioned in this story, not even shows or products. I _DO_ , however, own my OCs and their backstories/unique abilities.**

* * *

I found I now had an extremely silent, extremely annoying, and extremely old, extremely seasoned sensei that just loved making me figure out what he wants. He'd spent an entire year to just tell me his name, age, rank, and official skill level. He threw in his life story as a "bonus" for my birthday.

Old man stats:

Age: 62

Rank: ANBU

Skill level: Hokage (this is a lie.)

Experience level: Hokage (this is an understatement.)

Life story: This is boring, let's skip it.

In short, he's more annoying than anyone I've met so far. Seriously, I nearly snapped after only two days of trying to get him to talk. After my birthday I _finally_ managed to get him to tell me what his name is. He made me search a ten mile radius for clues for an entire week. One of them was twenty feet below ground, a bear ate another, and one was even under a rock at the bottom of a lake. I had _so_ much fun with this little training exercise. I bet you can _feel_ the sarcasm dripping from my words.

I came up with an off-average result. Shiloh Sky. Shiloh and Sky are both beautiful, but they don't match his dull, annoying personality. When he talks in more than one word at a time, it's always about what I'm doing wrong, my fashion sense, or how young I am.

He surprised me one day by telling me we were returning to the village for a happy surprise. This had to be done by running full speed back to the village, taking the most indirect route as possible. We literally ran around the village twice before running from the very edge of the border right back to the village, not stopping for even a moment. When the village was in sight, his forest green eyes that have blue mixed in them, shone out like the sun from beneath his hood.

The challenge was very clear, we were going to race right back into the village. Honestly, what a pain. But, it wasn't as bad as some of his irritating training techniques.

He drew a kunai from the pouch on his leg and threw it right at me. I swerved to avoid it, but had to jump over a razor thin ninja wire. Doing so nearly caused me to land-or splat-head first into a large tree. I pushed off of it and headed straight for him, no weapon current. I grabbed his cloak and yanked, causing him to tumble, and me to shoot forward. The gates came into sight, when a shuriken skimmed my cheek, and my sensei was right back next to me. We fought for a split second, mid-air, and in melee with small weapons. We touched the ground once more, and I kicked off, pumping chakra into that one leg. The effect was huge, a dust cloud shot up behind me, and I launched through the gates and into the familiar village.

I used both legs to halt my motion, fortifying them with chakra, of course. I flipped forward as my balance tipped, and I landed on both feet with my arms spread wide, a huge grin on my face, and I was picture perfect, full points in the Olympics. I whipped around to face my sensei who was coming down like an assassin from Assassin's Creed, hidden blade, cowl, all of it. I blocked with the same kunai, and brought my knee up. When he avoided my knee, I kicked out with the same upwards motion and clipped his foot, sending him into a roll.

He whipped around and rose from the crouch only to find the blade at his throat. Smiled in satisfaction as he admitted defeat by placing his weapon away and spreading his arms out, to expose his chest.

I grinned and sheathed my own blade, holding out a hand to assist him. He gratefully accepted it and stood up without a problem. We both respectfully bowed to each other before he let out a loud sigh and relaxed his usually perfect posture. I shared the feeling as I stretched and yawned, before slouching in a similar way.

At that moment, I finally noticed we had gathered quite an audience of shinobi. I looked at one of the ANBU with a dog mask and smiled at him. I walked over to him in an extremely non-threatening way. I flicked his nose and flipped backwards when his tense muscles caused his weapon-holding are to twitch and shoot towards me.

"Cool off on the violence, dude! Just me!" I called out with a wave.

"I know, just testing you."

"Bluff."

"Huh?"

My only reply was to stick my tongue out and start walking to follow my old sensei. He sighed and began leading me down the oddly nostalgic street. I smiled at people I vaguely recognized, and chuckled lightly when I saw a couple of Genin chasing after a cat with a red ribbon. Definitely Tora. We passed by Ichiraku Ramen and I smiled with hopes to spend so much time at that place. Two years away, and geez, not much had changed.

Sensei was leading me towards a district I saw from a ways away, just by the symbol on its walls. Uchiha compound. Why, though? Well, I was going to know soon.

We walked through the town-like place and to the main house-thing. He casually went up to the door and banged on the wooden frame. It was slammed open angrily, and a telltale Uchiha was standing before me. Mikoto Uchiha was facing me with a glare and an air of anger. Sensei saluted and then disappeared, leaving me to answer.

"Hello, ma'am, my sensei wanted me to speak with you, I believe?" I said with a genuine grin, and I was slightly afraid.

"Oh, well then come on in, sweetie." She immediately became sweet and motherly.

She led me inside and to the kitchen. She sat me on a stool and placed a plate of cookies and watermelon before me.

I looked up at her questioningly, "Ma'am, I don't think-"I was cut off abruptly as a very, and I say _very_ familiar person walked in. The one, and only, Minato.

He paused when he saw me and then his face lit up with a brilliant, it was emitting actual light, smile. I smiled right back and he settled across the island from me. His eyes were squeezed shut from the grin, so I couldn't see his eyes, but he had so many questions to ask, but so did I.

Then an upset Kushina walked in, carrying a black haired baby that was wailing.

"Who the bloody hell woke him up?"

"Good evening, miss." I smiled at her happily.

She looked at me and then let it sink in before rushing over and crushing me in a one-armed hug. The baby screamed even louder and then chaos ensued. Two dogs broke into the room, followed by a kid with short spiky brown hair, then by another kid with black hair and eyes. The dogs leaped into the air and the two pups landed on each of my shoulders. The dogs were followed by a kid, who gripped me around the neck and the weight toppled me over backwards from the stool.

I successfully manage to catch all three, hitting my head, kicking the lip of the island, bruise my tailbone, and halting the whole fiasco. Everything had halted except the crying. The slightly larger kid elbowed my in the stomach as he stood up, and then the dogs kicked me in the head again-not hurting near as much as the elbow.

I sat up and tenderly touched the part of my head I bashed. I winced and stood up. The kid with black hair and eyes stared at me with curiosity, before he ran forward and asked me rapid-fire questions I didn't understand as he shook my shoulders jarringly. I pushed him away and climbed back onto the stool and motioned for the baby.

Kushina passed him over and as soon as he reached my arms, his cries and tears halted. His chubby little face looked up at me and his eyes opened. I smiled gently and stroked his face with a single finger. He giggle and hooked both hands onto my finger as if it were a lifeline.

"I got him to stop crying." I stated plainly to his mother and Kushina.

"You've a talent, kid." Kushina replied, rustling my hair.

I smiled sheepishly up at her and passed the baby back to her. That was when I noticed a very obvious new curve on my foster mother. She had such a huge baby bump. My face lit up and my eyes went back to meet hers, before I shot Minato a look of glee. She smiled back, an almost invisible hint of red on her cheeks.

Our little moment was once again interrupted when a dog leaped up and landed on my head. It curled up and stayed there, refusing to move. I turned completely around to look at the now three kids standing in the doorway that leads outside. I recognized two, but the other was completely unknown to me.

Shisui, Itachi, and some kid from the clan with ninkens. I lifted the puppy off of my head and slid from the stool. I set it down in front of the kid and the other dog. All three stared at me, the shorter two obediently sitting and gently wagging their tails. I smiled at all of them.

"Ziela, go play with the other kids. They're a year younger, but you can deal with that, can't you?" Kushina so rudely pushed me towards the kids and left to talk to Mikoto and Minato.

All four of us walked outside to the garden and stood on the stone slabs that created a path to the pond, all of us were very barefoot, and the rocks were really hot. The others played a game where they hopped from foot to foot on the stones and then slipped into the pond that barely covered their feet and had varieties of fish in it.

I slowly walked after them, and I properly rolled up my jeans like Itachi and I tied my hair up further. I slipped my feet into the pond and smiled as the fish swam over to me and tickled my ankles. It turned out the pond was a bit deeper than I thought, but still comfortable altogether. The kid with the dogs had to leave a couple minutes later, but the three of us remained in a mostly awkward silence.

"So, my name's Shisui, what's yours?" The active kid was actually _very_ excited.

"My name is Ziela, and I'm quite happy to be your acquaintance."

"Quit talking like Itachi and _loosen up_!"

I was startled when a hand touched my cheek. It stung slightly, but the hand was cool so it wasn't too bad. I looked at Itachi in confusion as I accidentally got caught up in his infinitely deep eyes. He didn't even need to mention that it hurt and he merely reached down and got a scoop of water to put on the scratch. I smiled at him gratefully and held my arms out wide in a universal "hug me" motion.

He poked me in the forehead and sat down on the rocks without a single word. I just shared a shrug with Shisui and I sat down again, smiling to myself about the adorable little Itachi, and the fish tickling my feet.

The active ninja-to-be was practicing his water-walking, and failing. At one point, he toppled into the water and ended up splashing me with a wave and soaking me. I sighed and stood up. I pulled off my vest, jacket, and then overshirt. I laid my vest down in the sun, I laid my jacket out beside it, and I wrung out my shirt before I laid it beside that. I rubbed my arms hoping to warm them faster than the sun could. My noodle strap left over from the incident was still wet, but it was a lot less wet than the other clothes I took off. I decided after a moment to remove my jeans and stick to my stretchy shorts, because denim is so dang hard to dry.

When Shisui fell over again, I dodged and successfully avoided the tidal wave, but it soaked my things again.

"Shisui, pay attention, this is how you do it!" I shouted as I lifted a foot and put it down on the water, pressing it down and not sinking.

I walked around on top of the water a bit before I heard an excited round of applause from the kid. Itachi even looked slightly impressed.

 _Uchiha emotions are so difficult to read._

' _Tellme'boutit.'_

 _For the first time in forever-_

' _No…'_

 _-finally-_

' _No!'_

 _-I have a chance._

' _I hate that movie.'_

 _Why?_

' _Let it go.'_

 _Blech. Overused._

' _I know, right?'_

 _It is a good movie and it has pretty good songs, though._

' _No it doesn't.'_

 _I'm gonna ignore you now._

' _Bye.'_

I came back to reality to see Itachi staring at me. Shisui was leaning on his head with his full weight, looking quite comical. Shisui whispered something and Itachi's face briefly flashed an almost imperceptible shade of pink. He didn't leave me any time to guess what exactly I'd seen, because he jerked his head and threw his friends off.

I giggle lightly when they both toppled into the water. I Itachi stood up and looked just like a wet cat. Everything was still before air split and my and Shisui launched into giggling fits. He glared at us and I took off, the trickster hot on my heels, with the victim just behind him.

I tore through rooms and broke until I broke into air again, we circled the building by porch and then Shisui flung the kitchen door wide. I leaped through an open window and narrowly avoided a hot stove and a surprised newcomer. I landed in a perfect role and continued to laugh as Shisui tripped and barely avoided Itachi's heel. We ran around the island on both sides to corner the victim.

There wasn't even a moment of stillness. I jumped over the spinning kick, but my partner wasn't so swift and he flopped flat onto his face, in no way graceful. I landed on the island and time froze when I saw there were several new people in the room. Itachi froze and Shisui slowly got up as he rubbed his nose.

I turned to Mikoto and bowed quickly in apology. I jumped down from the island and grabbed Shisui's hand, Itachi following silently. I shoved the trickster through the door and the recent victim followed in a slightly embarrassed silence. I closed the door behind them and then walked across the kitchen to the kitchen door. I took a polite and apologetic bow before beginning to close it.

"Ziela, come in here." Kushina did not sound happy.

I closed the door behind me and walked over to her, pitifully subdued and prepared for punishment.

"Are you having fun, sweetie?"

I didn't dare look up at her blank tone and I nodded quickly.

"Then go clean up the mess you made and go to your new friends."

I smiled up at her and went back over to the door.

"Kid, if I might ask," a voice called my attention, "how much of a mess did you make?"

I looked up at an ANBU member with a blue mask with waves on it, "We ran through about five empty rooms and we ran around the entire outside porch, we also got mud on the pretty rocks outside."

"When did you _start_ making the mess?"

"About two and a half minutes?" It was more of a question.

"How did you make such a mess in that short time?" An undoubtedly confused voice came forth from beyond the blue.

"Well Shisui knocked Itachi into the pond and then the silent kid chased us all the way back."

"Why are you dressed in such a way?" Now there was a second ANBU questioning me, a purple mask with splotches of black and darker purple.

"Well Shisui made a tidal wave with the pond. I doubt the fish are very happy about that…" The last bit was me drifting away from the conversation.

"So you abandoned your vest and warm clothes just because you got wet?" Blue.

"Well, it's quite warm and quiet and peaceful…" I really was started to let my mind wander.

"What kind of ninja are you, if you abandon your only weapons?" Blue again.

I felt a tick mark growing on my temple.

"Could ya, like, go 'way? I'm not in the mood ta deal with ya'." I very rudely dropped my proper attitude and I placed a hand on my hip as I glared up at them both.

When there was no reply, I grabbed a rag from the sink and went out the door. I sighed internally as I began scrubbing muddy footprints off of the wood. When I got to the rocks, I was _very_ aware of the gaze locked on me.

When every bit of mud was gone, I put my dried clothes on and began my walk back to the kitchen. When I reached the room, I cleaned the rag and put it away. I was going to head down the hallway to find my friends, but I was halted by a loud thump. I looked up in its direction to see a familiar three friends headed my direction.

Rin, Kakashi, and Obito were all sitting at the island. They broke out of their conversation when Obito pointed at me and screeched. It was just a prolonged shout, it was a _screech_. I looked at the Uchiha in annoyance, but my façade dropped and it was replaced by a grin. I walked over to him and stared up at him with a huge grin. I pulled myself up to sit on the island and stared at the person who used to be a kid, but now looked more mature.

The three shared a look and then, "Welcome back, Ziela."

"Welcome back Ziela." A very late Kakashi.

"Tadaima!"(Please don't be mad, I'm guessing at the spelling. (ただいま))

* * *

 **Okay, I'll formally admit it... I've had a massive writers block and too many new fandoms. I just discovered two amazing new games that tug at my heart and inspire my creative attitude, but I still had nothing to write about until yesterday.**

 **I'm gonna start something new. Happy Birthday everyone with a birthday this month! I wish you free of illness, full of happiness, and abundant in hot chocolate, and fuzzy animals. Stay warm and dry!**

 **It all finishes with a "The End" whether clearly stated or not, but I believe "The End" is actually asking for another beginning so it can have something to enjoy. (The year is going to end soon, so get as much family time, friend time, and happy time as you can so you can push positive energy into your new year. I'll do something like this on Christmas/religious December event and New Years/celebration for a new beginning.)**

 **Magic! *~(O.O)~***


	9. Chapter 9

**Woo-hoo! Another chapter! I hope you are all enjoying the holidays so far. Hopefully not trying to strangle cousins or siblings, and successfully ignoring any aunts or uncles with weird stories.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own any of the anime, songs, games, television shows, or products mentioned in this story. Especially not Naruto (even if I wish I did). I _DO_ , however, own my OCs.**

* * *

I had just finished telling Obito what a pain my sensei was, and Mikoto was putting plates and food on the table. Itachi was in the attatched living room, sitting comfortably with a scroll in his hands, with an asleep Shisui head on his lap. I smiled at the scene and then remembered Obito was still talking.

"So, how've you been, Obito?" I asked as he paused.

"I've been let back into the family, Kakashi didn't get in trouble for the whole eye thing, I've been taking care of Sasuke when Kushina-neechan isn't here, and doing my hardest to avoid Shisui's consistant training requests."

"Neechan(sister)?" Really Kushina?

"She got mad at me when I called her an obaasan(old lady)."

A sharp breath escaped through my teeth, "You're an idiot!" I tried not to laugh at the image of Kushina punching the ninja in the face.

A slight red tint popped up on his face and he looked away pouting. I just realized how much more mature he was.

"She is an old lady, though."

 _Never mind, he's still a kid._

' _Were you really expecting him not to be?'_

 _It was a hopeless matter. This kid will never grow up._

' _I agree on that.'_

 _So, how's our new roommate?_

' _Still asleep.'_

 _Happy, though?_

' _As far as I can tell.'_

 _Do you know what color my eyes are at the moment?_

' _How can I tell that?'_

 _I was just wondering, because I really want them to be gold right now._

' _Why?'_

 _Just a feeling._

' _Do you think they change by light?'_

 _That would make sense._

' _Imagine, silver eyes that match your hair…'_

 _That does sound pretty._

' _Marshmallows are white, too.'_

 _Did you just…_

' _And cotton, and clouds, and the non-red part of a candy-cane, oh and polar bears, pearls, ice-'_

 _Isn't ice clear most of the time?_

' _-, snow, a kind of sand, paper-'_

 _You can stop comparing my hair to things, now._

' _I got carried away, sorry.'_

 _That didn't sound genuine._

' _It wasn't.'_

… _sigh._

' _Hearts and hugs!'_

 _Just go away please._

She stopped talking with a giggle and Shisui immediately claimed the set to my left as Itachi calmly sat in the one to me direct right. The active one started giggling and telling me a story in my ear as Itachi took a wary look at the food. I reached for my fork but a glare from the newly arrived Fugaku told me not to eat yet.

"I'm sorry, did you prefer chopsticks, sweety?" MIkoto picked up the silverware and placed two chopsticks as their replacement.

I quickly smiled in faux thanks and nodded. I tried listening to the grace, but it seemed to sit in the back of my head like background noise. My mind was working furiously as it tried to remember something very important, or just necessary.

"Are you okay, Ziela?" Obito gazed at me worriedly from across the table.

I snapped back to attention with a nod and an "Mm-hmm."

I picked up the chopsticks and started eating. As I listened to the adults talk, I slowly ate and tried to remember what had made me freak out. My thoughts were, however, interrupted by the kid to my left. Two objects poked into my head from both sides and Shisui cried out in success. I whipped my head to face him in shock. He giggled and pointed at my head.

My hands flew up and felt at my hair. It was tied into a bun and it had two chopsticks and a plate sticking out of it. I looked at him and the shock turned into anger and killing intent flowed out, very clearly directed at him. Itachi shuddered behind me, and a scared squeak came from the baby, but I was solely focused on the idiot before me. I pulled the plate out and I threw it at him, a dining utensil into a razor blade.

He ducked beneath it and it embedded in the wall with a loud thud. The trickster ran away, still giggling. I chased after him, pulling out a chopstick this time. It whizzed by his ear when he turned to jump on the table. I caught the back of his shirt and yanked him back before he could get anywhere near it. I yanked him over to the other wall and pinned him by his shirt with the other chopstick.

What irked me the most, was he was still giggling crazily. I settled back in my seat and continued with my meal. Laughter sputtered out from Obito, Kushina, Mikoto, and Rin. Kushina eventually joined in with the joy. I let a smile cross my face as well, not quite forgiving enough to laugh at him.

Dinner ended and I remained at the table to listen to talks of ninja and the like. Shisui wanted to mess with my hair again, and Itachi reluctantly agreed to supervise him. Since Kushina was getting tired, she gave me the baby Sasuke who was way too adorable to be the brat in the series. Honestly, he was more of a toddler at this point, but he was still small and carryable, nonetheless.

Shisui took my hair down gently and made sure it didn't touch the ground as he reached the wall of the room, still with hair left. Itachi even touched it with a curious and wondering expression. I smiled softly at their actions and it only spread further when Sasuke grabbed a stray strand and babbled happily.

Honestly at this point, I wasn't even trying to get them to leave me alone. I was also quite happy with the fact Itachi didn't seem like the murderer or emotionless teen he is in the current series. Sasuke was even adorable as all babies are. Obito, however, was getting on my nerves quite quickly.

"Hey, Z-chan, you can tune a piano-" Rin sighed and plugged her ears as Kakashi began releasing killing intent, "but you can't TUNA-FISH!"

Kakashi leaped to his feet, Shisui cracked up laughing, Itachi frowned, and my reaction was much calmer. I slowly turned my head to face him and gave him my best poker face. Inside my blood was boiling and my head aching with my restraint, but outside it was an emotional void.

He very slowly went pale, the grin melting, "Um, Z-chan? Are you-" at that moment he fell backwards and ungracefully slid off his chair.

My lips lowly turned up in a smile, "Now, _that_ was funny, Obi- _chan_. _Do it again_."

Everyone around the table paled, laughed in Kushina and Mikoto's case. Obito stood up with a sulk on his face. He looked at me and the pout deepened. My lips quivered and I spluttered out a chuckle.

"Seriously, though, Obito, stop making puns."

"But I'm so punny!"

"They're awful."

"You're just upset you can't do it like I can." He stuck his tongue out.

"I choose not to, because if I do it too often, it starts losing its fun."

"I've got another one."

"Please don't, silver head is gonna kill you."

"But…"

"Seriously, last time he was about to use his new secret technique."

Mentioned kid jumped in surprise, "How'd you know I was going to…?"

I waved it off, "I saw chakra gathering in your body. Anyway, what month is it?"

"Late September." I didn't even catch who'd answered.

I sighed internally and rested my elbow on the table and my cheek on my hand.

' _Not much time.'_

 _Yeah, it's rushing up real fast._

' _How're you gonna stop it, though?'_

 _I'll figure something out. I already have an idea._

' _I guess I'll leave it to you, then.'_

 _Please don't, it's quite hard figuring out how to solve a problem not even the fourth could make it through._

' _I'll form some sort of plan too, then.'_

 _Arigato._

' _No problemo.'_

The adults had launched into a ninja conversation, and Obito was currently helping his younger relatives braid my hair, but only Shisui knew how. Sasuke was babbling happily in my arms as he slobbered all over my finger. Out of all of this, I was very slowly sinking into sleep, all of the people around me were comforting and allowing me to relax.

"Ziela." A quiet voice right beside me made me jump slightly, but a comforting hand was placed on my shoulder.

As I calmed again and began shifting between asleep and awake, Kushina's voice spoke, "Is she falling asleep?"

"I don't doubt that old man made her do something drastic like run around the border." Minato replied in the same soft volume.

Actually the entire room had become quite silent.

Before they could speak again, "Actually, Shiloh-sensei made me run around the border several times before we raced back into the village."

"Did he now?" Minato asked with slight amusement.

I nodded sleepily, "Yeah, he also made me find tons of clues to figure out his name at one point. One was under a rock at the bottom of a lake. He also would make me try and guess what he wanted when new stopped in towns."

"Did he now?"

"He's an old jerk."

"Did you know he's got more experience than any of the past hokages?"

"I figured he did. He's pretty-" a yawn interrupted my talking.

"Are you awake, Ziela-chan?" Mikoto.

"Probably not." I answered with another yawn and I leaned into the warm body beside me.

"Welcome home, sweetie."

"I'm back, dad."

…

Dead silence.

Pandemonium.

I jumped awake to see Kushina chasing Minato around with a kitchen knife, Shisui and Obito were rolling around on the floor laughing, and Itachi was staring up at Fugaku with sparkling eyes as Mikoto smiled at me with the same expression as her son.

"I can't believe she accepted you as a parent before me!" Kushina sounded furious, ready to kill even.

I smiled and shifted the sleeping Sasuke as I yawned. He really was spreading his adorable actions. At least to me if no one else.

I stood up and carried Sasuke over to his mother. After I placed the child in her arms, I stepped in front of Minato and halted their chase. I smiled up at Kushina and clasped my hands behind my back in a childish way.

"I'm home, mom."

She smiled and dropped the knife as she crouched down to hug me. I gripped both of their hands and we started off. I turned around to the people looking at us.

"I'm back, everyone!" I exclaimed with a huge, genuine grin.

Rin smiled and waved as we walked out, Mikoto doing the same, Shisui grinned in promise along with Obito, and Itachi just gazed on.

 _I really am back._

' _We really are back.'_

 _Time to prepare for you-know-what._

' _Yep.'_

* * *

 **Alright, bit shorter than I wanted, but what I wanted, nonetheless. Christmas/religious winter celebration is coming you guys. It really is. I pity those of you that are anti-social, 'cause this holiday is all about family. No matter what anyone says, presents and food are a part of Christmas/religious winter celebration, but Family is more important than all of that. If you don't have a family, go spend time with friends, if you don't have friends, go spend time with a pet, if you don't have a pet, go to the park and talk to random strangers. If you cant go to the park, go online and find some chat you can talk to people in. If you can't do, or don't have, any of these things, think positive. There are millions of ups and downs in life, Christmas/religious winter celebration can be one of those ups. Stay warm, dry, happy, and safe!**

 **Accept the wisdom of the wizard! *~(O.O)~***


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my gosh. I'm SO sorry I left you guys hanging(if you even care about it anymore or to begin with). I rewrote this chapter, like, fifteen times. Yet that excuse isn't quite enough. I've had little to no inspiration whatsoever for anything Naruto related. _I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR MY IMPATIENCE AND LACK OF MOTIVATION_ _!_**

 **Disclaimer: Pick one from chapters 1-9. Don't pick on Ziela, Zane, or Quin. Or any other OCs I forgot about.**

* * *

I flung the door wide and stretched as I took in the cool, almost cold, air. As a yawn bubbled up, I heard a sound near my feet. I jumped and flailed for a moment. My arms set in a chop-like pose, what I used to think ninjas did, I looked around for the source. I spotted a ball of fur at my feet and felt my body relax, my foot going back to the ground, and my arms hanging by my sides again.

The ball of fur-a cat on closer inspection-was curled into a tight ball, with its head pointed directly at me and its green eyes looked straight through my soul. It was so fluffy… so very, very fluffy. I crouched down to it and smiled directly at it. The white and black form gracefully rose to its cute paws and rubbed itself along my legs as it circled me.

I rested my hand on its back and it arched into my palm. I smiled once more and then stood up with a sudden idea.

"Stay here, fluff ball." I said, already halfway back into my room.

I dashed into the kitchen and ignored Zane's snoring as I passed the table (he was currently face down in his waffle). I yanked the milk from the fridge and poured it into a bowl. I gingerly took it back through the house to my room. The sight outside was as bizarre as finding a cat on my porch had been.

There was a summoning animal sitting right beside the cat. How did I know it was a summoning animal? It was standing on its hind legs with its front legs curled to its chest, and ears up. That wasn't all, however, its ears were glowing bright blue with tiny flames, and the end of its tail was alight with a similar blue flame. Also, the entire thing was white, looked like a fox, and practically overflowing with chakra.

I set the milk down and smiled at them both. I settled into a crisscross position as I warmly watched the two animals lap at the treat I'd prepared for them.

After a while, they left when the bowl had been emptied. I smiled lightly after them as I rose back to my feet and finally changed out of my nightgown.

* * *

 ***~(O.O)~***

* * *

I had neglected to tell my parents I was leaving for the day, so I figured someone would come looking for me eventually if I was needed.

I found a small clearing in one of the forests on the edge of the village and decided it would be a great place to start meditating.

As my brain ran over the chakra points I remembered, I found myself easily being distracted.

' _You're easily distracted.'_

 _I know this._

' _So, which chakra points are you gonna try and clear first?'_

 _Don't you have to go in order?_

' _Haha, bull****!'_

 _Language!_

' _No.'_

 _Grr_

' _mrrp.'_

 _Mrrp?_

' _Mrrp.'_

 _What the f-_

' _Language!'_

 _-lip?_

' _Oh, I thought you were gonna be a hypocrite.'_

 _Nope._

' _Remember that part of The Last Airbender?'_

…

'…'

 _Friendly mushroom!_

Laughter erupted in my mind and I couldn't help but giggle along at the reference to my number one favorite anime/cartoon that just happened to be the first one I ever watched. ( **No offense to everyone who loves Naruto the most! They're practically tied.** )

"Yo!" My laughter cut off and turned into the sound of a dying pterodactyl when a certain hyperactive Uchiha stared at me from an upside-down perch.

With a sudden though of Spiderman, I felt a bit of heat rise to my cheeks. Not even an instant later, my fist slammed into the air where his head used to be.

He had just barely dodged my attack.

"What the hell, Uchiha?!" I grumbled in utter annoyance.

He landed on his feet in front of me, holding his hands out in the universal 'sorry, sorry' symbol, "No, now, don't get your pants in a twist, I was just coming to see what you were up to."

"I was _trying_ to meditate until you ever so rudely interrupted my concentration." I growled.

As he chuckled lightly, I rose to my feet and brushed off my butt.

"Are you okay, Ziela-san?" A sot voice asked from the right.

I didn't have to look to see Itachi, "Yeah, I'm fine."

I turned away from the two and began walking back towards town.

"Where ya headed?" Great, the two were following me.

"I'm going to visit Gai-san and ask him if he knows the chakra points and what they stand for."

"Me too!" I just ignored him and continued to walk without regards to them.

* * *

 ***~(O.O)~***

* * *

After several hours of search and looking around, I finally found him. He was punching a tree. Repeatedly. Annoyingly.

"Hey-lo, Gai… san!" I called out.

' _Halo Guy. San. Halo Guy San?'_

 _Shut up, I didn't prepare myself before talking._

' _Nyehehehe.'_

 _Wth?_

' _Kufufufu.'_

 _Wth?!_

' _Kekekekeke!'_

…

'…'

…

'… _fufu.'_

 _Stop distracting me._

"Hello, friend!" He called loudly.

He marched right up to me and slammed his hand down on my shoulder. A shiver ricocheted down my entire body at the painful force he used.

"I wanted to ask you some… thing." This time, I trailed off because he'd begun doing single finger pushups rapidly.

"Hai?"

"Do you know the chakra points?"

"Yes, they are-"

He was ever so rudely cut off when I was suddenly being dragged away very quickly by my two companions.

When we finally stopped, Shisui turned me around to face him and placed his hands on my shoulders as if to inform me of something extremely important, "How do you know that insane man?"

"Kakashi mentioned him, I believe."

"Okay!" With that he began walking away while waving at me cheerily as if nothing had happened whatsoever.

Itachi stayed behind for a moment while staring at me, as if he wanted to say something, but he eventually turned around and jogged after the other Uchiha.

I stared after them in confusion, but shook it off as I walked back to my meditation spot.

* * *

 ***~(O.O)~***

* * *

After sitting there for an hour and just _thinking_ , I sighed and asked Zil.

' _Took ya long enough.'_

 _Just answer me already._

' _Ready for the long explanation?'_

 _I've been waiting here for an hour, get it over with._

 **(A/N: A very long explanation begins here. Skip down a bit if you don't want to read it.)**

' _Here goes. The Root Chakra is at the base of the spine and colored red. It is Earth and the sense used is smell. This point is what keeps your physical body alive, and it mostly relates to innocence. If this is deficient you're homeless or ungrounded; thee second is the Sacrel Chakra, slightly below the navel, orange, taste, and it has everything to do with relationships. Awareness of others and yourself; Solar Plexus Chakra slightly above the navel, yellow, fire, sight, it gives complete satisfaction and contentment, it's where all physical energy pours into; Heart Chakra, center of chest, green/pink, touch, center of real, unconditional affection, spiritual growth, compassion, devotion and love, true spirit-and-self resides there; Throat Chakra, Throat, light blue, desire to speak and hear the truth, creativity, hearing, absolute truth; Third Eye Chakra, forehead, indigo, sixth sense, intuition, forgiveness, and compassion; Crown Chakra, top of head, violet, spirit, total enlightenment and awareness. Aaand that's it!'_

 _Oh my_ god _that took forever._

 **(A/N: It's over. ^^)**

 _Oh, but how are they unlocked?_

' _1) Connect with the ground and become physically strong, 2) I don't know this one, fall in love? 3) You know, I don't know the rest of these.'_

 _Thank you._

' _You're welcome.'_

 _I'm just gonna meditate normally._

' _Okay, have fun.'_

* * *

 ***~(O.O)~***

* * *

After about three hours, I was done, and positively refreshed. I didn't know why anyone would _not_ want to meditate.

I rose to my feet and let them carry me wherever they wanted.

I ended up at the Uchiha Compound.

I stared up at the gates and sighed softly.

As I began to step through them, a person stepped by me. He was dressed in all black, he had a hood shadowing his face, and he had an odd bundle in his arms.

"Excuse me, sir!" He turned around and looked at me, "Have you seen Itachi-san anywhere?"

"Go away, brat." He wasn't happy.

"Would that bundle you're carrying happen to be Sasuke-kun?" I allowed my eyes to narrow into suspicion, and my childish demeanor drop.

He flashed his gaze above my head for a moment, before a sharp pain on the back of my head, and I passed out.

' _Idiot.'_

* * *

 ***~(O.O)~***

* * *

When I woke up next, I had blurry vision, and massive pain in my head.

I sat up slowly-not quickly like an idiot-and looked around as best I could. There was grey everywhere except two dark blobs in front of a big orange blob, and another kinda dark, and much smaller, blob on the opposite side of the grey from me.

 _Zil, what happened?_

' _I dunno, I can't see any more than you can.'_

 _Why is that?_

' _They hit our connection, or something.'_

 _Wow… ow._

' _Yeah, this hurts me a lot, too.'_

 _So why can't I see?_

' _Concussion?'_

 _Can you heal it if you have enough time?_

' _Duh.'_

 _So, I just need to grab the bundle over there without them noticing, run out without them noticing, and get up a really tall tree while concealing my chakra and using it at the same time._

' _Bingo!'_

 _Huh, this sounds easy._

I slowly rose to a crouch and pushed all of my chakra down so it wouldn't even blip for a sensory type. I very carefully stepped towards the bundle. I gently picked him up, and after a brief yet silent freakout, he recognized me and became silent again. Though, the bundle was unusually large. How was this not overly suspicious when they were carrying it out of the compound?!

I slowly walked towards the entrance of the cave, I wasn't making a single sound, and the captors weren't alerted whatsoever. Actually, they were laughing cheerfully about their success.

I escaped the cave, and I took off faster than before. I actually got into a tree without a sound of pursuit.

I gently rested the boy against me and lifted a hand to the back of my head. A green glow illuminated us as I healed myself slowly.

I closed my eyes to prevent the headache of rapidly focusing and un-focusing.

When I was finally done, I looked down at who they'd captured and saw a young Sasuke staring up at me with wonder.

"Do you have any boo-boos?" I asked lifting him into my lap.

"I got a scwape whiw twying to wun away." He answered in all adorableness as he showed me his elbow.

I smiled in reassurance and healed that.

Afterwards, I held him on my back and smiled at him as I ran swiftly from branch to branch in the direction of the-surprisingly-still in sight Konoha.

I got to the gate and ignored the yells of surprise when I went over the closed doors, and continued on down the streets to the Uchiha.

When I finally got there, I saw no one was in the compound, they were all out searching.

After a quick search, I took him to the Hokage's tower.

As I stepped through the doors of his office, I smiled at Minato and showed him the baby Uchiha on my back.

"How did you-" I cut off his surprise with a huge grin.

"I was kidnapped, too!" I said as if there wasn't a problem at all.

"But how did you get away?" He walked around his desk to crouch in front of me.

"Quietly. I don't think they were suspecting it."

"You were gone for five days!" He exclaimed.

"Huh? I only woke up a while ago."

"That would explain the blood." A familiar voice said from beside me.

A hand touched the place I'd been bleeding out from, "I healed it already. Not a worry!"

I was gazing with a huge grin at Minato and Jiraya, "So, can you call everyone back but the ANBU forces currently active so someone can feed Sasuke? I doubt they've fed him very much." I set the toddler down and began walking out.

"What are you gonna eat?" Toad Sage.

"Ramen!"

"From where?"

"Ichiraku Ramen!" I called back.

"Ziela! You will go home, tell your mother, get your head healed, and take a shower before you go bother people!" A surprisingly strict Minato called after me.

I froze, turned around, stuck my tongue out at him, and ran away giggling at the faces of all ten adults that had been in the room.

 **[POV CHANGE] (3** **rd** **person) {Hokage's Office}**

They all stared after the girl who'd just saved them from going to war, and the Toad sage let out a hearty laugh, "You've got quite the adopted daughter there, Minato."

He just sighed softly in response and smiled after her fondly.

Afterwards all of them were dismissed and Sasuke's mother picked him up and he was undoubtedly doted over back at his home.

* * *

 ***~(O.O)~***

* * *

 **Well, thank you for reading, if anyone did!**

 **R &R please! It makes everyone feel happy when I put out a nice and funny chapter based off of your input!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh. My. Gosh. I am _so_ proud of this chapter. This has a whole lot of stuff happening in it. I'm honestly waiting for me to realize it takes little to no effort to write something this long. Only if I have the patience to combine two chapters into one.**

 **This has a good mix of shenanigans, seriousness, fighting, and glimpses of the future. Enjoy, guys!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except my OCs. Please leave my OCs alone. They're my imaginary friends.**

* * *

I glanced towards the sky. It was noon. Dangit, this is killing me. The day called tomorrow was when Kushina gives birth to Naruto. I was gonna flip if I had to wait two more seconds doing pointless things like training.

…Nevermind, training is a pretty good idea.

"Ziela-san." A quiet voice said.

"What?!" I snapped at the Uchiha standing before me.

"The leaf crumbled again."

"Oh." I immediately felt guilty for shouting at Itachi.

We were standing in a clearing in the forest so we wouldn't be disturbed while we were training.

What were we training for?

Absolute chakra control. _Absolute_. As in not even a slight twitch when you get punched in the gut full force by a highly trained ninja.

Our highly trained ninja, otherwise known as Obito, was sleeping under one of the trees at the moment. (and he had been since we got there).

Kakashi and Rin had decided to tag along with Obito and they were currently eating lunch right in front of us. (Kakashi had been forcefully dragged against his will by the female medical-nin.)

"Why don't you two take a break and relax?" Rin called to us.

As she did, I glanced over at the delicious sandwiches and my concentration wavered again. The leaf stuck to my forehead shriveled up again and fell to the ground in pieces.

"Zee-san, it died again."

"Grr." Was my only response.

"She's turning into an animal!" Shisui laughed from the sidelines.

"Shut up, clown."

"Clown?" He asked, as confused as everyone else.

"Your nose." I answered as if it were obvious.

He poked his nose and then looked back up at me with a shrug.

I picked up another leaf to try, but Itachi stopped me, "Put a bug on your head instead."

Damn, he knew me too well.

I crouched down and let a beetle run up my finger. I placed it on my forehead and it stuck there solidly.

"Hey, Obito! Time to do your job!" Shisui called happily.

Obito jumped to his feet and ran over. Instead of a punch, he tried to glomp me from behind.

I squeaked and dodged, careful not to burn the precious thing attached to my forehead.

"No! No hugs!" I shouted.

"Zeee-ellll-uhhhhh!" He hissed with a faux evil aura.

"Ahhh! No!" My voice rose to a scream.

In my escape, his hand caught the back of my shirt, and I flat out screeched at the top of my lungs.

I saw all of them wince and cover their ears, and I successfully escaped.

"Hahaha! You're no match to my childish tactics!" I laughed triumphantly as I pointed at him from across the clearing.

As our game of tag began again, two people rushed into the clearing, prepared for battle.

"Huh? What's wrong with you guys?" I asked, stopping.

Obito skidded past me and slammed smack dab into a tree at my sudden stop.

My father and brother were staring at us in surprise.

"We heard a screech…" Zane supplied in confusion.

"Oh, I was escaping Obito. He grabbed my shirt." I provided as if it were obvious.

"Why?" Minato this time.

"Chakra control training!"

"I can see it's going well." Both men relaxed and smiled.

"Yeah, I've had this beetle stuck to my head for over ten minutes and it hasn't died like all of the leaves!" I bragged cheerfully.

"Good job, Ziela-chan." Zane praised quietly, gently patting me on the head.

"So, I assumed kaa-san kicked you out of the house?" I stated more than asked.

They both had fear flash across their faces and they slyly avoided my gaze.

"What did you do?" I chuckled.

"I accidentally broke a plate." Zane muttered miserably.

Minato's smile slipped briefly, "I stepped on her foot."

With their explanations, I couldn't help but burst out laughing. I eventually ended up at the food, and even as I ate, I let out small snorts and giggles.

"Zee-san, the beetle." Itachi spoke from my side this time.

I brought my hand to my forehead and gently released my chakra. I placed the poor thing on the ground and silently apologized to it.

As I ate, I felt peacefulness settle over me. It might've just been the calm before the storm, but I was the calmest I'd been in a while.

That was, until I realized a serious plot hole.

"Crap!" I exclaimed a little too loudly.

"What's up?" Obito asked.

"Uh…" All of them were now staring at me, "Nothing, bit the inside of my mouth."

I swallowed the rest of my food and tried to ignore the two remaining gazes.

 _Hey, Zil?_

' _Hmm?'_

 _Didn't Obito help unseal Kushina's seal on the kyuubi?_

' _Yeah.'_

 _Then doesn't that mean that since Obi's a good guy, no one will unseal the ninetails now?_

' _Well, that's not absolute.'_

 _But didn't the whole anger thing come from the Uchiha "curse"?_

' _It did?'_

 _Well now I'm not even certain!_

' _Turtle woke up.'_

 _Will he talk to me?_

" _Hi."_

 _Hi._

" _Zil-chan has been telling me lots about you."_

 _Why thank you, Zil-_ chan _._

' _No problemo, sis.'_

 _I was sarcastic._

' _I know.'_

" _So, you're planning on taking on Kurama?"_

 _Yep._

" _I'll help."_

 _Seriously?!_

" _Yep."_

 _Why?_

" _You gave me a more or less permanent home."_

 _Oh. Well then, thank you._

" _One thing, though, what's my name?"_

 _Easy! Isobu!_

A warm fuzzy feeling grew in my core and spread through my entire body.

"Ziela-chan, you look very happy after hurting yourself." Shisui announced.

"Shut up, Shisui. I'm having a moment. A lot of my precious people are here, I'm happy." I snapped in brief annoyance.

As the sun began to set, I felt as peaceful as I could be. So _very_ happy.

* * *

 ***~(O.O)~***

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a sense of dread sitting at the bottom of my stomach. I didn't know why, or what was causing it, but I wasn't feeling well enough to leave bed.

 _Great, the one day I have to be up and active, is the one day I don't want to stand up._

' _Is it-'_

 _Don't finish that, because no, it isn't._

' _You don't even know what I was going to say!'_

 _I don't caaaare!_

" _Someone's grumpy."_

 _Thank you captain obvious._

" _You're welcome, sergeant sarcasm."_

' _High five!'_

" _Okay!"_

…

" _I don't have hands! AAAAHH!"_

' _AAAHHH!'_

" _AH!"_

' _AHH!'_

" _A-"_

 _SHUT UP!_

'…'

"…"

…

' _It really is-'_

 _No!_

" _You're right, Zil-chan, it's-"_

 _STOPPIT!_

"…"

'…'

 _?_

' _Nyehehe…'_

" _Teeheehee…"_

 _Oh my KAMI-SAMA!_

Right then they both erupted into laughter, so I shoved my face into my pillow and turned my brain volume down to mute.

' _You cannot escape us!'_ Came a much muffled voice.

" _She's ignoring us."_

' _No, duh.'_

After that, I finally didn't have to hear them talk anymore, because I sank into the gorgeous thing dubbed slumber. If I was awoken by them one more time, I was gonna go ballistic.

* * *

 ***~(O.O*~)**

* * *

I was forced to wake up when someone shook my shoulder roughly.

I turned over to look at the offender with a growl, but my anger was stopped at my throat when Zane's worried face and teary diamond and electric blue eyes came into view.

"What's wrong?" I asked through a gasp.

"They're gone." He gasped.

"Who is?" I was getting frantic.

Without even glancing at the window, I could tell I had slept all day and the sun was already almost set.

"Minato and Kushina. There's something funny in the air, too." He explained.

"Zane, I need you to calmly go to the Third and tell him it's starting."

"What's starting?"

"I don't have time to explain. Please just go." I begged in a slowly becoming emotionless voice.

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna go save Konoha." I answered with a sly smile.

I rolled out of bed, tugged on some jeans I'd had specially made, yanked on a tanktop that was on top of the dresser, pulled a vest filled with emergency supplies over my arms, and as I ran down the street I pulled my shoes on.

 _It's starting, isn't it?_

" _Yeah, I sense Kurama."_

' _Are you ready, Zee?'_

 _Most definitely not._

' _Can you get ready soon?'_

 _Maybe._

' _Please try, Zee.'_

 _Holy crap, I'm terrified._

' _It'll be fine, I'll take over from here and do everything for you.'_

 _No, I want to do some of this. Why'd I practice control if not for this?_

' _Are you sure, Zee?'_

 _Yeah._

" _I'm sorry to interrupt this beautiful moment, ladies, but we're almost there."_

* * *

 **(~*O.O)~***

* * *

He lied, we weren't almost there, it took me another entirety of ten minutes to freakin' find them!

However, when I did find them, a person with a mask and a deep, deep purple cloak was facing Minato and the Kushina carrying baby Naruto.

I was at her side in an instant and I was glaring at the offender.

My attention diverted when Kushina collapsed, clutching Naruto. She shoved the crying boy at me, and gritted her teeth.

A scream of pain erupted, and the already suffocating amount of chakra erupted into evil and vengeful.

I created a globe around the baby in my arms and stared disbelieving at the giant orange fox before me, that hadn't been a moment ago. A roar exploded and I glanced behind us to see shinobi lining up, prepared to fight the tailed beast that was currently rabid.

Minato created a barrier just a smidge too late, kyuubi managed to hit a large group of ninja. Kushina's chains shot out to stop his attacks, and held the struggling fox in place.

I gently removed my vest and set Naruto in it.

I looked to the hoard of ninja, and realized the dome was one-way see through, because several of them were pounding on it and yelling.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were nowhere in sight.

 _Where are they?!_

' _Probably stuck outside the barrier at this point.'_

" _Kurama's mad."_

' _We can see that.'_

 _Okay, so, go ahead with plan A?_

' _Sure. I'm not helping until our own chakra runs out.'_

I stepped towards Kushina and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as I slowly pushed chakra through her, supporting her. I gripped the chains with my other hand and fortified them at the same time.

' _You have about twenty minutes at this rate before your chakra drains entirely.'_

 _Thank you for the update. No sarcasm._

I looked over to Minato and nodded. He nodded back at me and began sealing it inside of Naruto. He was takin his time, but I knew it was a good seal.

As Kushina's chakra was fully replenished, I jogged over to Minato and passed some of my chakra to him, letting him use mine instead his own.

Minato gave me a grateful smile and returned to furrowed brows, and rapid sign weaving. In an eternity of two minutes, Minato had successfully sealed a little over half of the nine-tails within his son.

I felt myself relax slightly… Foolishly.

Kurama let out a roar of anger and his claw aimed right for my newborn Naru-chan.

I leaped into action and seemed to run in slow motion. Minato was a smidge behind me, Kushina was already blocking the path, and Naruto's face was contorted and about to begin wailing. I even saw the two legendary Sannin running towards us from a rapidly closing hole in the barrier. The Third was gazing at us with a surprising look of horror, and Zane who was beside him, looked terrified under his mask of reassurance.

 _Zil, Isobu._

' _Hai?'_

" _Yes?"_

 _I'm gonna do something stupid._

' _*BEEP* NO! You better &%$ ~# not!'_

" _I'm out of the loop here."_

 _Zilphaieya._

' _*beep* no! *beep beep beep* I can't even *bleep*ing believe you'd consider it! I told you I would handle this!'_

 _I don't remember that._

' _Check your *bleep*ing memory!'_

 _Cool off the profanity. It's not like I'll die from it. That's why you guys are here._

" _Actually, Zee-chan, it probably will kill you."_

 _Air kills people!_

' _*BEEEEEP*'_

" _It does?"_ I took the instant to internally chuckle at his horror.

' _Zee…'_

The angry and free atmosphere shot down suddenly to sad and serious.

 _Yes, Zil?_

' _As soon as your chakra drops to life-threatening, I'm taking over.'_

 _Self-preservation is a good idea._

" _I'll use mine before you, Zil-chan."_ Isobu was just as serious.

' _But-'_

 _It's a good idea, Isobu. Please agree, Zil._

' _Are you both sure of this?'_

" _Yes."_

…

 _Yes._

' _Okay, go stop that sucker, Imoutou.'_

 _Hai, onee-chan._

After the long inner dialog, I skidded to halt directly in its path. It was amazing, everything was still moving in slow-motion. I placed my hands in a cupping position, almost how you would catch a football if you have small hands, facing towards each other, over my solar plexus where the claw would hit.

Minato was already behind me, facing away and prepared to halt the Kyuubi's attack. He'd arrived no more than an instant after I did.

It was coming in as slow as a snail, but I couldn't move any faster than him myself. I shot one last glance over at the panicking people who had promised to protect them if I hadn't been there. So slow.

Suddenly everything returned to normal speed. In the less-than-an-instant I had to act, I pushed as much chakra out of my hands and the impact point. There was an awful ripping noise and then a loud and sickening squelch as it made impact.

There were no shouts from behind me that had shown they'd been hit, so I felt a bit of satisfaction for that achievement.

Moments of information absorbing later, I felt iron rise in my throat and I spat out a mouthful of blood. I attempted to take a deep breath, but my lungs had mysteriously disappeared.

I slowly looked down at myself and felt a brief twinge of stupidity, "Oh." I soundlessly mouthed as I slowly sank into the pitch black darkness of merciless death.

' _Baka. I thought you promised you wouldn't die.'_

 _Did I?_

' _Yeah, you did.'_

 _Oh. Gomen._

' _Don't apologize.'_

 _Where's Iso-san?_

' _He's taking a much-needed sleep right now. The amount of chakra you used made you drop lower than ever, even with Isobu's assistance.'_

 _So I'm dead, and we're talking on my way to wherever?_

' _No. My chakra is barely keeping your mortal body alive.'_

 _I have an_ im _mortal body?_

' _Cut the jokes. I'm being serious.'_

 _Alright, so what's happening?_

' _See for yourself. I'm gonna take control of your body though, just so you don't try and move.'_

Light crept back into my vision, and I saw three people standing over me, and some glowing chains overhead holding a suspiciously bloody claw overhead.

"Ziela-chan, can you hear me?" Minato asked in something bordering on despair.

"Ziela can't talk right now." Zil answered for me.

"Which one are you?" Jiraiya sounded suspicious.

"Zilphaieya."

"What about Isobu?" Tsunade.

"He used all of his chakra. So did Ziela, that's why I took over for the moment."

"Zilphaieya-san, Ziela-chan is going to die any instant."

"I have a proposition, Fouth Hokage."

He nodded to continue, "I suggest you seal the remaining portion of the Kyuubi within Ziela."

"No!" The shout came from three people, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and me.

"Shush all three of you and let me," A bloody cough interrupted, "explain, dammit. Kurama's chakra will assist with even faster accelerated healing, and someone in the village with be able to empathize with him being subjected to bullying and the nine-tails' cruelty. I know the whole damn story from Ziela's memories so don't give me those," two coughs, "looks. Now hurry up and do it!" She was close to yelling at Minato.

"None of us have enough chakra to add to the seal already there." Jiraiya informed her flatly.

Taking in a surge of massive pain, Zil lifted one of my arms and locked my hand onto Minato's arm. A surge of chakra flowed into him and he began looking way better than before.

He gave her a nod and began preparing to seal.

Kurama kept his frantic struggling, causing the chains to clink and strain.

As Minato put both of his hands on the lower quarter of the seal already there (the rest was gone due to the whole claw thing), more chakra left my body and he used a lot of his own chakra as well as almost all of Zilphaieya's.

Zil smiled grimly and apologized briefly in my mind, and my consciousness came to the front. I had seen why it was so hard to move, everything was in pain and it was so overriding, I was beginning to go numb.

As the glow slowly faded, I found all of my precious one standing over me and asking if I was okay.

 _Arigato, Zil._

' _Don't thank me.'_

I felt what she meant, and my whole body spasmed as a scream that sounded like mine ripped through the air.

* * *

 **(O.O)**

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw I was surrounded by soft green grass and gorgeous flowers, even a few bugs. As I sat up, I was surprised to feel no pain, despite having been skewered by a giant fox.

I rose to my feet and looked around. There was nothing but endless grass and flowers, though I did spot a small brown bunny a couple feet away.

I sat with my legs crossed and softly beckoned the shy things towards me.

In minutes, there were hundreds of animals and bugs nearby me, they were of all colors, shapes, and sizes.

I was in heaven. Probably literally.

In a pause of my joy, I briefly wondered, what was happening back where I came from? Was I being worried about? Had I just disappeared? Was I somehow still moving around as usual?

As if on cue a wolf sat in front of me with a rolled up newspaper in its mouth. I took it and gave the animal a pat on the head, receiving a lick to the face.

As I unrolled it, the cover story had the headline "YOUNG GIRL COLLAPSES IN HER ROOM FROM UNKNOWN CIRCUMSTANCES!" It was in English.

I skimmed over the passages and ended on a picture that was dated April 5, 2013. That was almost four years after I had come here.

A young girl with an oxygen mask and several things attached to her arms was lying in a hospital bed with thousands of presents and cards, and balloons littering everything around her, and my "parents" were sitting on the opposite side of the bed from the camera, mother gripping my hand with tears forming, and father with his hands reassuringly on her shoulders, with similar puffy and sad eyes.

The girl had long black hair splayed against her pillow, and her bones were beginning to very clearly show through her skin. This ten year-old was very unhealthy, and sorrowfully familiar. It was the face I used to see in the mirror every day.

It was me.

I sighed softly and set the paper on the ground.

 _Hey, Zil?_

' _Hi, Zee.'_

 _Am I dead?_

' _Maybe… Probably.'_

 _Is this heaven?_

' _I have no clue whatsoever. Stop asking me questions.'_

 _Grumpy._

' _Shut up.'_

 _Why?_

' _Because I'm tired.'_

 _Don't blame yourself for anything, Zil._

' _But it_ is _my fault!'_

 _No, it's_ not _!_

' _Let me mope in peace.'_

 _I will not do anything of the sort._

' _Why do you always try so hard?!'_

 _I'm not going to answer that._

' _Why?'_

 _Because I can't put it into words._

' _Dangit, Ziela.'_

 _I love you, Zilphaieya._

' _Don't tell me that.'_

 _Why?_

' _Because every time something bad happens, I'm unable to help you! It happens_ every single time _!'_

 _But I don't blame you for any of it. I_ love _you, Zil._

' _Stop being so nice!'_

 _I can't completely that request, Zil._

' _Then stop acting suicidal!'_

 _I have never once._

' _You are! Constantly.'_

 _I believe self-sacrificing is better used for a description of me._

' _But you're too young. You're only, what, eight?'_

 _Yeah._

' _You're too young!'_

 _Age doesn't matter when it comes to lives._

' _Yes it does! If you have to choose between an old man and a baby to save, which would you choose?'_

 _I wouldn't have to choose, because some way or another I'd end up saving both._

' _That isn't an option.'_

 _It is now._

' _No it's-'_

 _Zil._

' _What?'_

 _Do you trust me?_

' _Yes.'_

 _Then trust me when I say you did nothing wrong, and you did everything possible you could've done._

' _I won't give up on this.'_

 _I won't either._

' _That settles it then.'_

"Ziela-oneechan." A very young voice cut into my mind.

"That's right, Naruto-kun. This is your big sister Ziela."

"Why is she asleep, daddy?"

"She got really hurt."

"Is she okay now, though?"

"I'm not sure, Naruto-kun."

"Will she wake up soon?" The young voice dubbed Naruto asked.

"I don't know." A sorrowful reply.

" _Zee-chan, wake up."_

 _Hi, Isobu._

" _Wake up."_

"Will she wake up if we all sing her a song?" An adorable suggestion.

"A great idea, Naruto-kun!" A more playful voice answered.

A few voices began to sing an out-of-tune Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. As I listened to it, I felt my mind relax, so I closed my eyes. Occasionally, a new voice would join in and step by step, it became more and more in-tune and sweet.

As the song came to a discordant halt, I opened my eyes in disappointment at the stop of the beautiful sound.

I saw a white ceiling above me, and I felt many presences either in the room or just outside of it (there were even a few at the window).

I turned to look at where I was, and I realized two things immediately: I was in a hospital, and everyone in the freaking village that I knew was in the room or in the doorway. They were all silent and somber. They were acting as if someone they loved had died.

"What's with this atmosphere, you guys?" I asked with miniscule amusement, my voice scratchy and misused.

Every head slowly turned to look at me, nothing registering in their eyes.

All at once screams erupted from everyone except a slightly terrified, yellow-haired kid sitting on Minato's lap right beside me.

Most of the screams were, "Ziela!" "You're alive!" "What the *beep*!" (I think that might've been Shiloh and Quin.) "You woke up!"

Then a few of their responses were to run at me full speed, ignoring everyone else.

The first to reach me, from the doorway, was Zane. His arms crushed me into his chest, he even put his chin on the top of my head.

"Are you really awake?" He asked, pushing me back at arm's length.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked in minor confusion.

His gorgeous eyes shimmered, and tears began overflowing from them. He pulled me into a hug again, sobbing into my hair.

"Get offa her, Zane!" Another familiar voice shouted.

Zane stopped sobbing and he looked up over my head, "Shut up, Shisui, I'm hugging my little sister, because, in case you haven't noticed, she just woke up from a freakin' coma!"

I looked away from Zane and at the window. Shisui, Kakashi, and Obito were all standing there.

Shisui was glaring at Zane, Obito was looking as tearful as Zane, and Kakashi's eye was crinkled in a smile.

I smiled at Kakashi and then pushed Zane off of me, "Alright, why was I in a coma, and for how long?"

' _You almost died.'_

"Thank you, Zil. I know that." I took a moment and then realized I'd spoken aloud, "Oops that was supposed to be in my head."

"Zielaaa!" Kushina squealed, and did the same thing Zane just had. (Speaking of Zane, he and Shisui were still having a glaring contest over my bed.)

"Hi, momma." I gave her a hug back.

Tsunade came into view, and my mother reluctantly pulled back and sat beside her husband and son.

…

Holy *beep*, that's Naruto.

 _ **IT'S NARUTO! AAAHHH!**_

I ignored the lady and reached out at Minato, wanting to hold Naruto.

He climbed off his father's lap and crawled onto the bed with me.

He sat in my lap facing me, brilliant wonder in his huge eyes.

"Ziela-oneechan?"

"OhmygoshyouaresocuteIwanttosqueezeyouuntilyousuffocate." I said rapid fire.

The blonde's face screwed up, trying to decipher everything I'd just said.

I grabbed him and squished him into me while screeching, "Kyaaaaaaaa!"

"Zee-chan, you might be hurting him." Itachi noted quietly.

"Oh." I said and reluctantly ceased my death-squeeze.

We sat staring at each other until Naruto swung a finger up and nearly poked my eye out, "Your eyes are funny."

"Oh really? What color are they?" I asked with a huge grin.

"One is white and the other is bright yellow." He answered in a kid-like manner.

"Ohmygoshyouaresocute." I spoke rapid-fire again.

Laughter erupted around the room and Naruto was lifted back into his Father's lap and my attention was diverted to Tsunade.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do things that kill normal people?" She sighed.

I responded cheekily, "Every time I do it."

A chuckle echoed around the room, but ceased with a single glare from the future Hokage.

"Well congratulations, you now grow at a normal rate." She announced.

"That's good! How old am I now, then?"

They all shared an uncomfortable glance, "You're nine."

I looked down at myself and then back up at them, "I don't feel nine."

"That's because you're only five in appearance." Someone answered.

"That sounds troublesome." I muttered to myself.

"Well I have rough estimate of how you'll grow from now on." Tsunade said, sitting at the foot of my bed.

She then gave every person in the room a glare that said, "Leave-now-before-I-have-to-force-all-of-you."

I sat up propped comfortably on my pillows and looked at the woman with all seriousness as the ninja reluctantly left.

 **(A very long explanation of what occurred to Ziela before, what happened during her most recent fight, and what will happen from now on starts here. Please skip to the place where the bolded letters signal if you don't want to read a bunch of phony logic about something that doesn't exist in our dimension.)**

"So, you remember about your past inability to age, right?" No time given to answer, "That was caused by the rapid shrink of all of your chakra coils due to a near-death experience and extreme loss of chakra. Your coils then rapidly expanded at such a rate, that once they hit the end of their boundaries they ceased to help your growth because all of the endings had been shot. That happened because it was just too much of an overload of chakra compared to your own, and it just went plpt and stayed as very advanced coils, in a body too small for them, thus you ceased physical growth.

"What happened during this fight is you entirely drained your chakra, the three-tails' chakra, and close to all of the Zilphaieya's chakra. Your chakra coils began collapsing _again_. Once they were shot full of chakra from half of the kyuubi, they shot out again and overrode the shot endings. You still have a _very_ small body compared to the over-the-top chakra you now contain, and the coils forced your body to grow to a barely acceptable size and they'll continue to do so.

"For the next three to four years, you probably won't grow much in comparison, but after that you'll probably shoot up in size and physical maturity." She was finally freaking done.

 **(IT'S OVER!)**

I gave her a huge smile, "Thank you very much. I'll try and stay safe from now on."

"I doubt it'll work." She chuckled as she left.

She had set a chart down on my bed with everything she'd just said written down, and it had a bunch of numbers set in a chart.

It had a brief explanation, and it was a seriously confusion chart to wrap my head around. I just shrugged it off and stood up. I walked over to the closet, and I was very pleased to see normal clothes lying folded neatly on a shelf. I promptly put them on and took off the hospital gown.

I was fairly surprised I hadn't lost any muscle mass during my five-year-long nap. At least I hadn't slept for _twenty_ years…

I found Zane standing in the lobby with Itachi, Shisui, and Obito.

From the way they were paired up in their conversations, Zane was ignoring Shisui as much as possible, Itachi was ignoring Obito, and Shisui was trying his very hardest to annoy Zane while Obito tried desperately to diffuse the brief snaps.

"Hey, guys!" I called happily.

Zane and Shisui immediately rushed over ahead of the other two and began fighting over who got to hug me first.

"So, how old are all of you guys now?"

"Nineteen." Obito.

"Ten." Shisui.

"Ten." Itachi.

"Nineteen." Zane.

 _No wonder they look so much older._

"Hey, remember when we met and I told you guys you were all cute?" I asked suddenly.

Three "No"s and a "Yes" were my answers.

"My opinion has changed." Their eyes showed brief disappointment, "How in twelve hells do you guys not have girlfriends?"

At my question, all of them spluttered and blushed. I took great pleasure in that.

* * *

 **So, you know the whole age thing? I changed their ages a bit. Ziela is in actuality only one year _older_ than Itachi and Shisui (she's eleven at the end of this chapter). I'm also pretty sure Shisui is older than Itachi, but I want their chances at romance to be equal in change.**

 **The age changes in the two of them were meant so it wasn't too huge of an age gap for the romance I'm thinking of developing. I also added a protection rivalry between Zane and Shisui to add in some fun. Itachi is smart.**

 **I actually did a _LOT_ of math just to figure out the age alignments, and it's 11:09 while I'm writing this thing. I used three pages of a notebook to work out a graph.**

 **Anyway, read and review, Ziela with make you a cake while Shisui makes cookies and Zane makes chocolates.**

 **(Tell me if anyone can guess why I pitted Shisui against Zane.)**

 **~(^.^)~**

 **Edit: I got the ages way off... So much for my math brain...**


	12. Chapter 12

I sat in the living room, getting Naruto ready to go and visit Sasuke and the other Uchiha.

"Are you ready, Naruto?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah! Let's go visit Sasuuu-keh!" He stumbled over his name, and I held back a giggle.

A person whipped around the corner of the hallway and shouted, "Where are you going?!"

I looked over at him, "The Uchiha compound."

"I'm coming!"

"Zane, you're only in your underwear. It'll take too long for you to get ready."

"Nope!" By the time I'd finished rejecting his offer, he was in the room pulling on a long-sleeved sweater.

"Alright then, let's go visit Mikoto-san and Sasuke-kun."

We were walking down the street, and it was a perfectly normal day… until I saw three kids standing at the riverbank, staring at a puppy that was struggling to swim. As I watched, a fourth joined them and as soon as his jacket was off, he had dived into the river after the dog. At that point I was already running to them.

Just when the boy began struggling, I was pulling both boy and dog out of the river expertly.

 _I'm so glad Shiloh-sensei made me swim._

I pushed them onto the shore and climbed up after them. I was left wondering why the river was so deep all of a sudden.

"Are you two okay?" I asked as I squeezed water out of my long hair.

All of them looked to be the same age as Naruto.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you for helping them." A young girl with long yellow hair thanked.

Actually… I looked the same age as them as well.

"What are your names?" I questioned with a smile.

"Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, and Akamaru." The kid I'd saved, Kiba, answered happily.

Holy shoot, it's these kids.

"It's nice to meet you." I said as I grabbed my discarded articles of clothing.

"Are you okay, Ziela?" Zane asked as he and Naruto finally arrived.

All of the kids turned around and looked at him, Ino's face going slightly pink.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can you guys run ahead and visit while I grab a new pair of clothes from home?" I answered, walking over to them.

"I'm sure Mikoto-san will have a change of clothes for you!" With that, Zane grabbed my arm and began dragging me away, even at my brief protest.

I didn't really want to bother the woman even if she didn't mind providing me every single dress she had to doll me up and make me look like a princess.

* * *

 ***~(O.O)~***

* * *

When we got there, I'd mostly dried off and I was still cold from the dip in the river.

Zane knocked on the door, and as soon as it opened, we were met with Shisui.

"What happened to you?" Shisui laughed.

"I save a drowning dog and its drowning kid." I answered flatly.

Shisui completely ignored Zane and dragged me into the house while calling out to Mikoto, "Mikoto-san, do we have any spare clothes for a five year-old?"

"There's some in Sasuke's room! But who was at the door?"

"Naruto is here!" My younger brother called out as he ran right into the kitchen where I assumed Mikoto currently was.

Shisui stopped me in front of Sasuke's room and went inside. He come back out a few moments later and placed clothes in my hands. I took them and thanked him as I went into the bathroom nearby.

* * *

 **(~*O.O)~***

* * *

I walked into the living area a few minutes later and smiled when I saw Naruto and Sasuke working together on building a block city.

"Hello Mikoto-san!" I called cheerfully.

She ran over and crushed me in a hug while muttering nonsense about me being one of her children.

"Momma, she can't breathe." Her youngest called out pointedly.

She gave me one more squeeze before returning to her chair to watch her son play.

I smiled, such a peaceful place.

* * *

 ***~(O.O*~)**

* * *

 **~Ziela's Technical sixteenth (eighteenth) birthday. When everyone celebrates her thirteenth birthday~**

Six years later, it was just as happy as it had been before. The Uchiha Massacre had been halted by a midnight greeting to the sword, and a two o'clock in the morning visit to the cause, and finally a seven o'clock in the morning visit to the leader of the Uchiha clan (a whole lot of talking). Additionally, my physical growth had been odd; the first four years after I woke up, I only grew two years, but from then on I grew two years every _one_ year. So, when it came to be seven years after I woke up, I appeared thirteen, but I was _actually_ seventeen.

I had been very determined I would graduate at the same rate a Naruto and all of the cannon characters. Which means I purposely failed several tests and didn't appear to be a mini genius. Additionally, the graduation was only a few days after my birthday.

Naruto's personality hadn't changed much, and being the son of the Hokage, he didn't get to see his dad barely any. I had tried a few times to convince the man to take charge in his upbringing, but Kushina had more time with him even though she went on missions practically non-stop. Zane and I were with him the majority of the time he was growing up, me as his slightly older sister, and Zane as our older brother. Zane wasn't around as much as Zane, which caused me just as much as Naruto.

This being so, Naruto grew up in a similar condition, because somehow everyone knew his secret but didn't seem to know I was the other half. The only difference was him knowing Sasuke ahead of time (even though their relationship hadn't changed), and Sasuke wasn't entirely emo even if his father paid _way_ more attention to Itachi than him.

For the entire group of main good-guy characters in the chuunin arc came to me for advice or just to rattle off their complaints because I rarely ended up talking while they were talking. Now, Shikamaru had given up trying to out-strategize me and instead he visited me at least once a week at a nice cloud viewing tree along with Chouji. I was practically certain he'd mentioned me to his dad, but if he hadn't it wasn't too incredible in my very own opinion.

For my birthday, only a few people were coming despite the many I'd invited. Mikoto, Itachi, Shisui, the Third, Naruto, and maybe Kushina. The woman had said she would be back the day before, but she still hadn't returned and sometimes she stays out near a week after when she had said she would return.

I sat in the living room, waiting for a knock at the door. Naruto had fallen asleep in the living room a few minutes ago, and I'd been waiting for about an hour. I sighed softly, wondering if everyone actually had forgotten. Then my thoughts to Zane's fishily pathetic excuse or absence. He'd told me he had to go on a mission because it had to happen at that specific time. On top of that he said he was going to miss our _**graduation**_!

I drove my mind from that certain subject, nervous for the story to begin, and focused on watching a huge yet slow bug crawl across the couch towards me.

 _Are they coming?_

 _ **Nope. They all hate you.**_

 _That was a pathetic attempt, Kurama._

 _ **Don't call me that.**_

 _Why? It's your name._

 _ **You have no right to use it!**_

 _Fine, I'll call you kyuubi instead._

…

' _I think one might've forgotten.'_

" _We'll celebrate with you!"_

 _How?_

' _Sing you Happy Birthday?'_

" _No, we'll manifest!"_

 _I don't really want to go through that painstaking process._

' _Well, the two of us do trust you with everything we have.'_

" _Indeed."_

 _It still uses gratuitous amounts of energy and effort._

 _ **Nyeheh, you can't doooo iiiit!**_

 _Shut up, Bakurama, can't isn't the same as won't._

" _I like the new nickname."_

' _****urama is better in my opinion.'_

 _ ****** you!**_

' _Please don't. Thank you.' ^^_

I tuned out the beginning of the squabbling of all three as I sprinted to the door when a knock sounded.

I whipped the door wide as fast as possible, a smile on my face.

Itachi and Shisui were standing there, "Why are you not at the meeting place?"

"This is where we were having the party." I explained to the two with a brief confusion.

"Huh? The Third said it was taking place at that barbeque place in the Uchiha market."

I grumbled in annoyance under my breath, "Naruto, wake up! We're leaving."

"Hai, onee-san!" He called back.

I grabbed the cake from the kitchen and we ran to the nice restraunt with Naruto having a grateful ride on my back and Itachi carrying the cake (because I didn't trust Shisui).

* * *

 **(~*O.O)~***

* * *

When we got there, I sat down at the table, annoyingly unnoticed by every single other person.

When the waiter came, I ordered and began cooking my food, ignoring them right back.

"ZIELA!" A voice screamed from the window.

Every person in the building was staring at him immediately. Zane rapidly waved at me with his nose pressed into the glass. The twenty-five year old, and extremely handsome man I called my brother was at the window. As if he'd teleported, he was beside me and suffocating me in a bear hug.

This embarrassing action brought laughter from those gather, and a glare from one.

"Happy birthday, Ziela!" Came as a scream from every person gathered especially or me.

As Zane pulled away, I felt all of my earlier worries and depressing thoughts drop off as a face-splitting grin spread over my face and squished my eyes closed.

The party actually went really well, but neither of my parents arrived to my party and caused only minor disappointment to how much fun made up for it.

' _Happy birthday, Ziela!'_

" _Happy birthday!"_

 _Happy birthday, Zilphaieya! Happy birthday, Isobu! Happy birthday, Kurama-chan!_

" _ **Chan"?!**_

" _Birthday?"_

' _Birthday?'_

 _Yeah, I'm assigning this as a combination birthday for us all!_

' _I'm cool with that.'_

" _Same here."_

" _ **CHAN"?!**_

I smiled even wider, seemingly impossibly.

* * *

 ***~(O.O)~***

* * *

A few days later, I passed the test and told my younger brother/MC it would be okay and everything would go fine.

Unfortunately, my comfort didn't reassure the poor boy.

I dissuaded his listening to others to just "fit in" and told him he already fit in at home. I had a feeling my words would go to waste and the plot would continue in the same way just like it had in every single other situation.

* * *

 **~O.O~**

* * *

The next morning, Naruto was in the class, grinning mischievously.

They announced the teams, I smiled at Naruto after his team was introduced, and then frowned when my name was called.

I was in a team with Kiraan Uchiha, Cilo Mou, and Shuun Hyuuga. It was a rare four-person team, and I had a feeling they were idiots for putting and Uchiha and a Hyuuga on the same team. Man, I didn't pay attention to my classmates so I had no clue who these people were. Time for them to meet I-don't-give-a-flip Ziela Sherry/Uzumaki.

I decided I wanted to be called by my previous last name because I didn't want to be associated with the Hokage and be picked on for that. Also, I wanted to be known for my own abilities.

Our sensei picked us up and we went immediately to one of the training grounds.

"Let's get to know each other, shall we?" He was ridiculously cheerful, and I couldn't determine the difference from normal cheer to fake.

"An example please, sensei." One of them asked.

"Alrighty! My name is Yukimura Shinoa, I like anything sweet, anything spicy, and rocks. I dislike sweet and spicy things, and I dislike water, but those are just a few of my dislikes. I don't feel like telling you my dream."

"Oh! I get it!" One of them exclaimed happily.

"My name is Kiraan Uchiha, I like training. I dislike her, and a lot of other things. My dream is to punch Sasuke once in the face."

"Kinda humble." The one to his left muttered, "My name is Cilo Mou, I really like friendship, pranks, jokes, and embarrassing others. I dislike the color white, ramen, her, and fish. My dream is to become a Jounin."

"My name is Shuun Hyuuga, I like activity, family, riddles, and winning. I dislike a lot of things including her. My dream is to avenge someone."

The sensei's face hadn't changed in the slightest, and they were all now looking at me, "My name is Ziela Sherry, I like family, friendship, protecting others, teamwork, close bonds, activity, anything intellectual, puzzles and riddles, and doing new things. I dislike overly prideful individuals, disrespectful individuals, selectively idiotic people, those who don't do something positive when they can, those who don't listen, and anything else negative. My dream is to keep all of my family and friends safe until they die of old age."

I shot a smile at my teammates who were currently ignoring me.

"Alright! Now that we're done with that, I have a riddle for you!" He said in the same overly cheerful voice, "You're trapped in a solid box with impenetrable walls and all you have is a mirror and chairs with no way to use chakra."

"How is our chakra sealed?" Kiraan immediately asked.

"You suddenly have no chakra whatsoever yet you are still alive." He provided.

"So, guys, how do we get out?" Shuun.

"I have an idea." I said from outside their instantly formed circle.

"It has something to do with the mirror." Cilo said helpfully.

"Will you listen?" I asked politely.

"Can we punch a hole in the wall with taijutsu?" Kiraan.

"I don't think he'll let us do that." Cilo.

"How do the words fit together?" Shuun.

"That's close, you've almost got it!" I encouraged him.

He spoke them in Japanese.

At my facepalm I got a sudden gaze from the sensei.

"Guys, in the weird western language. We learned a tiny bit in two minutes of school when the sensei cussed!" I prompted.

"Shut up, *****! We're actually trying to solve the puzzle." Kiraan shot me a cold glare of dislike, the rest following the action soon after.

" **Look in the mirror, you saw what you saw."** I looked at them to make sure they were listening, **"Take the saw and cut the chair in half."** By this point all of them looked surprised, **"Two halves make a whole. Take the hole and put it in the wall, and jump through."**

At their silence I misinterpreted it for confusion, "It's a play of words. Look in the mirror, you saw what you saw. Take the saw and cut the chair in half. Two halves make a whole. Take the hole and put it in the wall, and jump through. You just answer in English and you get the words playing off of each other." I clarified.

"How the *bleep* do you know that language?" Cilo.

"As I said already, a teacher cussed in it and I decided to look it up in the library." I answered with a smile.

"I never saw a book on that!" Surprisingly, Shuun.

"I snuck it out of the classified area of the library for Jounin and up." I replied with a thumbs-up.

"Good job, everyone, next! As soon as you exit, you're faced with protecting a civilian from five ninja. Three seconds to answer."

"I grab the civilian and draw the two shortswords I learned to use and stand back for the others to hopefully fight them off." I answer immediately.

"I run into the middle of them and attack the one furthest away!" CIlo.

"I attack the closest!" Shuun.

"I support Cilo at the back and keep an ear out for asks of assistance from my teammates." Kiraan.

"Good job, the civilian is safely returned to their home and you're all congratulated." Then he looks at me, "I'll give you your evaluations now."

All of them tensed and looked directly at him, nervousness slightly showing.

"Mou, you should consult your teammates before rushing in, and you need to try and get the attention of your companions better. Hyuuga, you are well informed, but not the best and sometimes you need to acknowledge as such. Try to branch out from one single target, think area of effect. Uchiha, you need to act faster and show much more respect for other of your level and of authority, additionally, you know a lot but you are not the smartest in the world. In total, all three of you suck. Just from the first part, I could tell none of you are entirely respectful even if you dislike them greatly. If your additional teammate had been the Hokage you would've listened closely and been respectful, but because you didn't know her you were downright rude. You all lack the ability to place yourself in the shoes of others." He paused and glared at them all, no longer happy, letting them soak everything in.

"Sherry, you did very well, you showed great patience, willingness to work with others even though you are being forcibly excluded, you are hard to provoke, and you show amazing latent abilities and hidden skills. Your only flaw is you won't let those who care about you take care of you and you don't show weakness to anyone therefore you end up gaining large amounts of negative emotional buildup. Overall you all passed, and I'm here to train you, but you all have some major things to work on. Ziela, I was given direction to send to you to the hospital because of an injured relative."

As soon as he was done talking, I took off running, ignoring the jealousy I received from my newest teammates and possibly friends.

I was hoping it wasn't serious, and I was pretty sure I knew who it was.

* * *

 **Well. That's all for this chapter, but not all for today! I'll see if I can get another chapter up today and then tomorrow. I'll also try and update a few of my other stories.**

 **Wizard! *~(O.O)~***


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back, everyone! Though not for long.**

 **I got a sort-of long chapter out for you to enjoy (nowhere near my topping 5,000 words, though).**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I'm disclaiming ownership of anything within this fanfiction except my OCs.**

* * *

A sigh passed the lips of a young girl, and the young man on the hospital bed stopped talking. She looked up wondering why he stopped talking.

"Would you please pay attention?" He asked with a pout.

"I _am_ paying attention."

"Okay, then what was I talking about?"

"I don't particularly care."

The room fell silent again until both of them heaved sighs.

The older of the two frowned, "Why do you keep sighing?"

"You tell me why you keep sighing, first." His sister replied, in a particularly annoyed tone of voice.

"I keep sighing because I know you're bored and in a bad mood." With another sigh, he gave an affectionate chuckle and spoke again, "I heard Naruto got a C-rank mission with his team today." He felt success when she lit up, "Something about an escort mission to the land of the waves."

He hadn't even finished talking when she took off out the door. Another fond smile lit his face, but it carried a hint of disappointment his adopted sister had left him for adventure once again.

 _("If only I could leave this bed and tread with her…")_

Footsteps came thumping back and her brilliant face popped back into the room, "Thank you, nii-chan!"

The words registered as she left, and even a few seconds after her long, silver hair disappeared, the small smile already in place extended to a close-eyed grin and he laughed for real the first time in a while, "So cute."

* * *

 **XxX-WwW**

* * *

The door of the mission room in the Hokage tower flew open and Gai's team looked up at the sudden arrival.

"Hokage-sama!" She roared, "I wish to be added onto team Kakashi's most recently given quest!"

The old man looked briefly surprised before returning to his usual smile, "I can't do that, but of course, I could give you an individual task that just happens to follow their course."

Her forceful demeanor changed and a grin lit up her face, "What may I do?" She shifted into a stiff military form, one hand behind her back and the other saluting.

The other people in the room that were unaware of her usual antics stared at her as if she'd gone insane in the short time she'd been present.

"Follow team Kakashi as observation on how you can continue to adapt your lifestyle to that of a shinobi's."

"Yessir!" She saluted once more and took off again, leaving behind lots of confused people.

"Um, Hokage-sama, was that…?" Gai asked in a rare moment of seriousness.

"Yes."

They continued their mission report, the brief encounter only barely lingering in their memories.

* * *

 **WwW-XxX**

* * *

A happy girl skipped back to her house, needing supplies for her upcoming mission, "Narutoooo!" She cheered, throwing the door wide open.

"Ziiieeelllllaaaa!" An older voice sing-songed back.

She froze, recognizing the voice just barely. Her voice drifted back tentatively, "Shiloh-sensei?"

Said teacher's head popped out from around the doorframe, "Good evening, my one and only pupil."

She froze and began slowly inching back out of the house, "How've you been, sensei?"

"Wonderful, you?"

"Hoping you'd never come baaaaack!" She shot out the door, slamming it to her mother's protest, and into town as far from the Namikaze house (Shiloh more specifically) as possible.

The couple watched as their guest chased after their daughter, leaving the two of them alone seeing as Naruto hadn't yet returned home from a bit of personal training. They looked at each other before the redhead erupted in laughter and the blond merely grinned and chuckled.

"Minato, Kushina, how are you two?" Another guest popped in from a rather… odd… place…

"Why are you under the sofa?" Another guest asked the million-dollar question.

Everyone looked over at their newest arrival of Shisui Uchiha.

"Oh, Shisui-kun, what brings you to us today?" Minato asked, ignoring his sensei.

"Ah, I came to see Ziela-chan, but it appears she's being pursued by an odd man trying to hug her. I can just wait for her in here."

"We're pleased to have you. How's Mikoto?" Kushina asked as she handed him a glass of tea intended for their first guest.

As the three of them idly chatted, the toad sage crawled from his place under the furniture and got his own snack from the kitchen as if he lived there.

The four current occupants of the Namikaze house were as unaware of the oncoming disaster as the rest of Konoha, the rest of the world even.

* * *

 **OoO-XxX**

* * *

I pushed my forearm outwards, redirecting the kick to the wall behind me. The brick crumbled and I inwardly winced before silently apologizing to the owners of whatever building he just damaged. As he rose back to his feet and emerged from the dust, I took that time to continue my flight from the psychotic man who taught me both to control my chakra and to fight.

 _And I believed I had surpassed him._

 _'_ _How foolish.'_

 _"_ _Zil's right, you know, a mere mortal such as yourself couldn't hope to surpass a supreme being."_

 ** _What on this great planet are you fools talking about?_**

 _Yeah, what_ are _you guys talking about? He's human just like me, isn't he?_

 _'_ _How foolish.'_

 _"_ _How foolish."_

 _You both are starting to piss me off._

 **Finally,** ** _someone understands!_**

 _See, I told you I loved you, Kura-chan._

 ** _We agree on this one occasion about their insanity, I do not accept your feelings, and never will. Most of my annoyance comes from the new pet name. WHY "CHAN"?!_**

"You can run, but you can't hide, Ziela-chwan!"

 _Oh my gosh, he just got super creepy._

 _'_ _Kick him in the-'_

 _"_ _Hit him with a-"_

 ** _Kick his-_**

"HIEEEEE!" The terror took form of a screech and I took off running even faster than before.

I ducked under a kick and slid my foot in a circle, turning around to face him while attempting to trip him. That or at least knock him off balance.

It failed when he landed on my ankle, halting my movement and in a perfect position to injure me, "Nice to see you!" He smiled. I couldn't see it, but he smiled.

"The sentiment isn't shared." I replied, flipping and landing in a way to dodge, take off running or attack.

"Adorable as always, my bold pupil." He laughed, making me even angrier.

I shot a leg out to kick his gut, but he gripped my ankle easily. Two glowing purple orbs peeked out from under his hood, before the glimpse disappeared. One hand shifted higher and I suppressed a giggle as he squeezed my calf and made it tickle. I slapped a hand over my mouth, but the sound was out. A low chuckle came from the man still holding my leg and that flash of suspicion and I jerked the limb, attempting to dislodge it.

 _'_ _Uh, what's going on?'_

 _"_ _Get away from him right now!"_

 _What's gotten into you two?_

Their words made sense when I became aware of a burning sensation in my leg. His grip had tightened to a threatening level and his hands were glowing a dangerous orange that I'd only seen come from the nine tail's chakra.

 _Hey, Kyuubi?_

 ** _What, done teasing me?_**

 _Please forget that for now-_

 ** _I will not!_**

 _I have an important question. Is he sucking out any of your chakra?_

 ** _No, I don't-_**

 _'…'_

 _"…"_

 _…_ _Kyuubi?_

 ** _I'm going to kill this b-_**

I used his grip as support and swung me free leg around to hit his head.

The grip didn't loosen, so I kicked again with more force. When he didn't free his hands after the fourth time, I used deadly chakra-enhanced force.

 _Ba-bum ba-bum ba-bum._

 _'_ _Ziela, get away from him_ now _.'_

He didn't let go, but as my heart raced and my breaths came more frequently, I registered the effect of my attempts. His hood had fallen back and his masks had fallen free.

 _(Purple orbs without pupils.)_

A screech left my throat involuntarily and I twisted around before flipping him over head and into the ground headfirst.

 _(White skin stretched to the point of almost tearing-)_

I shook my leg again, those _things_ still clamped tight.

 _(-over a grinning skull, teeth sharpened to razor points.)_

As a last resort, my heel flew down and a crack echoed as one hand fell limp.

 _(Red dripping from mouth and eyes-)_

A single last kick and I was free to take off all the while screaming in the terror I was feeling.

 _(-with splotches of the crimson over the outfit and face.)_

I whipped around the alleyway corner and into the street, only to halt.

 _(Along with the deadly aura emitted, sickening and eroding living beings-)_

Everyone was frozen-

 _(-death surrounded this_ thing _, as if every step it took, another corpse fell to the ground after it was-)_

-and not even a falling leaf continued its path. Time was-

 _(-gruesomely murdered.)_

-frozen?

 _Are you guys still there?_

 _'_ _As always.'_

 _"_ _I wish I wasn't in your mind."_

 ** _You are an_** **insane** ** _person!_**

 _Do any of you know what's going on?_

 _'_ _I can tell you that you're going to pass out within the next ten minutes from a slow acting poison.'_

 _That's useful information._

 _"_ _I'm gonna be sick."_

 ** _What is_** **wrong** ** _with you?!_**

* * *

 **CcC-XxX**

* * *

Minato stood in his house, wondering what had happened. Two minutes before the present time his wife, sensei, and guest had all frozen. Not even a breeze went through the household, but a chill still seemed to creep into his bones and a whisper of danger flew through the house. The on-break Hokage walked out his front door to see if everything else was in the same or similar state.

As he approached the main street he saw it was so. Until he noticed a young man in a hospital gown walking through the street. He was going to suggest in fatherly advice that he got dressed, but there was no need as he'd put on a pair of pants before he ran away from the hospital for the seventh time in the past two days.

"Ah! Minato-san!" He called.

"Do you know what's going on, Zane?"

"Nope." He laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Have you seen Ziela anywhere? If I know anything by now, she'll be as unfrozen as the two of us."

The man was about to respond, but instead leaned to look around him. The one and only girl he called daughter was exiting a building, limping to favor her left leg which was covered in blisters, bruises, and burns.

"Oh, you guys aren't frozen!" She cheerily waved and limped faster towards them.

She halted about ten feet away, however, "You guys aren't going to attack me, are you?"

"Why on-"

Minato was interrupted when Zane let loose a scolding shout, "What did yo _u do to your leg?!_ "

"Ah, Shiloh-sensei turned out to be some sort of creepy thingy trying to kill me."

"Where is this man? I will kill him." The threat from Zane was followed by muttering that sounded almost layered.

Ziela voiced the opinions of the other three conscious people now present, "Are you trying to contact _Satan_ or something?!"

Two people had heard the shout and converged to see if someone else knew what had caused the (literally) time-freezing incident.

 **[Itachi Uchiha and Quin Have Joined the Party!]**

 **[Place in active positions?]**

 **(Yes) or (No)**

 **{Yes}**

"How'd you guess, precious imouto?" He asked, looking up at her.

"How else do you interpret 'Come to me demon of the deep'?"

"I'm friends with an octopus."

Everyone present was silent for a moment, and they probably would've remained that way for a bit longer if a suspiciously zombie-like moan hadn't come from the alleyway Ziela just emerged from.

* * *

 **Yaay! Cliffhanger (kind of).**

 **So, please review even if it's just to yell at me about how long it's been since I last updated.**

 **I won't have another computer to call my own until around Christmas, so uneven updates are likely to continue.**

 **Stay awesome, you guys! ^^**


End file.
